


逆（第一部）

by gongzihaohuai



Category: Original Work, 耽美 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 41,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongzihaohuai/pseuds/gongzihaohuai
Summary: 作者id：公子好坏微博名： @公-子-好-坏网上始于2007年7月16日 已完结当年追某大大的连载文，结果被坑了，自己写了这文主角：江之君





	1. Chapter 1

序

一座欧式的教堂渐渐呈现在眼前，两旁的树荫错落有致，一个看起来类似于普通路人的男人走向教堂，推开厚重的大门，昏暗的教堂内部将他笼罩，正前方的圣母抱子图被衬托得很清晰，一个人坐在最前排诚心的祷告，来者一直站到他祷告结束，才开口：“你果然在这里。” 

祈祷的男人转身冷眼看着来者，冷漠地说：“我记得你是无神论者。”

来者嘴角上翘：“原来你根本就知道我是谁。”

“之君，是什么支撑你活到现在？”祈祷的男人像是在自言自语，又像是在问来者，“不过现在已经没有必要知道了。”一只黑色的枪管指向来者，随后“砰”的一声，血花四溅，染红了来者的衣服，来者缓缓地捂住枪伤，苍白着脸问：“任义，两年前也是你对我开的枪吗？”

持枪者一闪而过的惊讶，随即看到来者口中的血不断涌出，以及眉宇间的询问，他犹豫着轻轻地点点头，之君理解地笑着闭上了眼睛……

江之君，你的聪明让我害怕！！


	2. Chapter 2

１  
我的孩子，只要你找到接近神的人，就可以实现你的愿望。 可我是无神论者啊.  
孩子，记住，找到他，你就可以实现愿望。 难道是圣诞老人？等等，我不是已经被任义开枪打死了吗? 

什么声音？ 有人？危机感刺激着神经，眼睛暂时还无法睁开，但本能的向周围摸去，人影越来越近，心跳不由得加快，手中握着一支冷冰冰的东西，感觉到人的气息临近，猛地刺过去，“刺啦”一声，糟糕，没有刺中要害，一头冷汗，那人磕掉利刃，使劲按住我的手腕，开口喊道：“好家伙，这样子都没有死，还差点要了我的命。”

眼前的景象渐渐清晰了，两个粗犷的男人脸映入我大脑，周围一片白茫茫的，两人穿着兽皮缝制的服饰，哪个国家的服饰，我快速的在脑海里搜索，无果，然后习惯性的向周围寻找逃跑的路线。  
“小子，别看了，这可不是谁都敢来的地方。”其中一人坦言道，自知暂时无法脱身，便坦然地看着他们，一直压着我手臂的男人开口：“你是谁，怎么会在这里？”  
从他的审问中可以确定不是职业军人，不够专业，应该没有什么危险。“我叫江之君，我不知道怎么会在这里。”

“看样子，有人想要你的命。不然也不会把你送到这里来。”他示意我看看周围，这我才发现，周围银装素裹，而我身上的衣物少得可怜，难怪初见他们觉得有些突兀。说着，男人放开我，拿出一件兽皮衣扔给我，一旁的男人开口：“玄列，他是拓恒国的人！”  
玄列露出他洁白的牙齿：“青腾，你忘了，这是拓恒的禁地，被扔在这里，就算不冻死，被发现恐怕也会杀头。”

青腾看了我一眼：“可他知道了我们的秘密！”眼中的杀意，我太熟悉了。玄列正犹豫，我感到了地面的轻微震动，开口：“有人正接近这里。”玄列和青腾相互对视，脸色大变，看他们表情就知道大事不妙，马蹄声渐渐逼近。


	3. Chapter 3

２  
环视四周，左右两边皆是陡峭的悬崖峭壁，唯一的退路只有身后的冰面，我还来不及告诉他们，就听见前方大喊道：“那里有人！！”十几匹马向我们冲来，“快！快往后跑！！”我大喊道。两人反应过来，拼命的狂奔，我的身体还没能适应大脑的支配，根本是不上力气。眼看着一马当先的家伙挥舞着马刀向我砍来，忽听一声惨叫“啊”，那人的左眼被射穿了，马刀“当啷”落地，马儿受惊仰蹄，竟将那家伙扔到地上，其他人大多冲向射箭的玄列和青腾，把我遗忘在一旁。

马蹄不断的从冰面上踏出有力的节奏，“咔嚓，咔嚓”我看到冰面渐渐出现了裂痕，这时，一匹马的马蹄陷进了冰窟，不断挣扎，冰面的窟窿越来越大，甚至不安的气氛波及到周围的马匹，拓恒兵自顾不暇，玄列和青腾怎会放过这么好的机会，痛打落水狗。却忽略了自己脚底下的冰面，“趴下！他妈的给我趴下！”我气急败坏地喊道，幸好，玄列没有忘乎所以，一把拉住正在兴头上的青腾。那些拓恒兵连人带马掉进冰窟，我还没来得及喘口气。

忽然一个血腥的身体扑向我，用双手用力卡紧我的脖子，一个黑洞洞的左眼离我不到一公分，空气一丝一丝的抽离，一种求生的本能促使我用力的去抠他受伤的眼睛，疼痛让他加大了手头的力气，想我死！你陪葬！无意间触到没刺中玄列的那把利刃，没有丝毫犹豫，用力刺进他脖颈的动脉，血像自来水似的喷出来，模糊了我的双眼，可仍然不敢闭眼，我脖子上的禁锢没有了，用力推开死尸，大口大口的呼吸，真他妈的，老子是不是天生跟血结缘！

我刚缓过劲来，铉烈和青腾已经出现在我眼前，他们盯着我身旁的死尸，相互对视，看样子是要审问我了。“你们想问什么，等离开这里可以吗？这队骑兵出来这么长时间不回去，会引起怀疑的。”我冷静地提醒他们。  
对于离开这里，他们显得轻车熟路，很明显不是第一次来这里了，走了近半天的路程，天渐亮，像我们这样一身血的人只能先找个地躲起来。因为走山路，我们只能找个山洞暂住。他们对这种野外生活很熟练，但没有军人的专业，这让我很放心。“你到底是什么人？”青腾很不客气地开场白。“我叫江之君。但我不知道我为什么会在那里。我唯一可以断定的是，我不是你们这里的人。”“你恐怕不是普通人吧。普通人杀人不会那么平静的。”青腾追问。我苦笑道：“其实我也很想知道，我是谁。我之前失忆了，我一直在找我的过去，可是当我找到那个人时，他把我打伤送到你们遇见我的地方。”两人明显不相信我的说辞，有时真话听起来比假话还假。

“你们不相信，我也没有办法。我打算回去找那个人。弄清楚自己的事。”我耸耸肩，玄列拦住了还要开口的青腾：“那个人在哪里？”“N.K.”可看到他们一脸茫然的表情，我心生疑惑，“你们没有听说过吗？”玄列摇摇头，青腾怀疑的盯着我。忽然我意识到一个问题，今天与拓恒兵交战的时候，他们都穿着古装，还有他们用的都属于冷兵器。我“噌”的站起来，来回踱步，难道我根本已经到了另一个时代，这简直太荒谬了。“我们现在在哪个国家？”我冷静下来问道。  
玄列仔细给我解释：“刚离开拓恒国的地界，走过这座山就是我们的地方了。”  
我不解的问：“你们是哪儿？”  
青腾看了看玄列代答到：“赤炼族。”又是一个奇怪的国名。  
“现在是什么朝代？有什么著名的人物？”我想通过这些知道我到底身在何处。  
玄列拨了拨火堆：“什么朝代？什么著名人物？”  
“就是说，你们国号，或是皇帝之类的。”我耐心的问他。可我发现青腾的脸色变得很难看，还不等我问完就吼道：“江之君，你不要欺人太甚。你是想羞辱我们吗？！”  
？？？？？？  
“青腾，不知者不罪，何况他还救了我们呢，江之君，赤炼族是没有国号的，我们的族长就是我们的领头人。但现在赤炼族已不是独立的民族了。”铉烈没有继续下去，我也没有追问，以免又莫名其妙的犯了他们的忌讳。从他们的言谈举止中，大概也猜到了七，八分，我已经身处某个时代，应该属于冷兵器时代，而且是各自占山为王的分裂局面。想到自己有可能发生了我一直以来的都不相信的穿越，不由得苦笑。

无意间与青腾四目相对，他一脸的不信任，装作没有看见，低头去烤冻得发麻的手，玄列将干粮用破旧的小罐弄热，分给我们，我点头道谢，玄列打破了沉默：“不知之君兄，以后有何打算？”  
想了片刻：“暂时没有打算，不过有人告诉我，只要找到一个人，我就可以回去了。”在我无计可施之际，也只能将昏迷时的话语当真了，否则一点头绪都没有。  
“找人？是你说的那个人吗？”青腾满脸怀疑，反问道。  
“应该不是，其实我也不确定，在我昏迷中，有人告诉我，要找到一个接近神的人，就可以回去了。”  
两人相视，又看向我，“仓啷”一声，我还没看清楚，青腾手挥大刀架在我的脖子上，大喝道：“你果然是拓恒的奸细！！”


	4. Chapter 4

３  
看着青腾充满敌意的眼神，以及架在我脖子上的刀，不由得皱眉，因为刀上的血腥味刺激着我的嗅觉，让我有嗜血的冲动。玄列没有阻止他，可见他也怀疑我的身份，“你有很明显的拓恒血统”，铉烈紧紧盯着我问，“你怎么解释？你杀人时出手果断，一定接受过这方面的训练——军人或杀手；接近神？所有人都知道，赤炼族的巫女是神的妻子，你故意绕了个圈，想让我们落进你的圈套。”

我注视着玄列反问：“如果是你，你会派有明显拓恒血统的人到赤炼来当奸细吗，再者，所有人皆知赤炼族的巫女，敢问哪个奸细会明知故犯，至于我的身手，我也无法解释。”看到玄列的表情有动摇的痕迹，我的心也就放下了，这时青腾提醒他：“列，拓恒人都很狡猾，不要被他们所骗。”  
玄列摇摇头，陈言道：“就算他是拓恒人，但是他救了我们，赤炼族的人不能做忘恩负义的事。”  
青腾犹豫着放下了刀，玄列拍拍他的肩以示安慰，“之君兄，刚才多有得罪，还望你能见谅。”

“好说，不过我有个不情之请。”我为了能早日离开这里，只能硬着头皮说道，“刚才两位提到族中的巫女，真的能送我回去吗？”我话音刚落，青腾的脸色又变成黑色的了，玄列谨慎的回答：“巫女乃是我族的圣物，恐怕没人能随便见到，而你又非我族中之人，更是难上加难。”  
“那还有别的什么接近神的人吗？”因为我是无神论者，所以我可以客观看待，每一种宗教都有自己的圣者，如果这个巫女不行，就去找别的宗教认定的圣者。  
“这……我不太清楚。”玄列为难的回答，估计除了他们自己的信仰，他也不会去关心别的信仰了。  
“多谢。”我有些郁闷，没想到让我这种没有信仰的人，去寻找信仰，这是天大的笑话。  
“赶紧休息吧，入夜后还得赶路呢。”玄列提醒我们，同时地给我一个厚毯子，可以用它包裹住身体抗寒，我友善的冲他笑笑，他反而有些不好意思。

睡梦中一次次重复被任义击中的情形，可既不害怕，也不憎恨，仿佛任义所作的一切都是可以理解的，但记忆中却找不到丝毫可解释这一切，不知多久，我被风声吵醒了，睁开眼，看到玄列和青腾都已经睡着。风声凛冽，仿佛在哀号。我轻手轻脚地拨弄着火堆，忽然，我望向洞外，正对上一双幽幽的绿光，那忽明忽暗的绿光预示着危机就在眼前，握紧利刃的同时余光扫视，洞口周围，玄列离得太近，该怎么解决那畜牲，汗水从两鬓滑下……


	5. Chapter 5

４  
我丝毫不敢放松，绝对不能再气势上认输，不知我与那野兽对视多久，它轻微的低吼吵醒了玄列。他奇怪的看着我：“之君，你怎么……”大概察觉我的表情太过奇怪，顺着我的目光望向洞外，谁料到，玄列一愣便笑道：“白虎，过来。”　咦？？？

直到那野兽卧在玄列身旁，我还没有反应过来，心跳渐渐恢复平静后，青腾一见那野兽也连忙过去抚摸它。“之君兄，‘白虎’是我们的朋友，大概是看我们今天没有下山才跑来的。”玄列忙给我介绍，我僵硬的笑笑，打量了一下那野兽像狼，但要大许多，他们像见了家人一般亲热。  
我靠在一旁，白虎在铉烈的鼓励下，缓缓走过来，越来越近，我连它的眼睛是灰色都看得清清楚楚。对视之下，它伸出舌头舔舔我的手，舌头上的倒刺刮得有点麻。我伸手到它下颚顺了几下，表示跟它打过招呼。

“之君兄，我们该启程了。”玄列扑灭了火堆，青腾已经领着白虎出洞，我跟过去，轻轻的说：“我想我不合适跟你们一起。”玄列身体一滞，随后问道：“那你打算去哪里？”“没想好……”忽然感觉有东西在拉我的裤腿，低头一看，白虎正轻咬着我的裤腿，青腾似乎一愣，又看向玄列，玄列正盯着白虎苦笑，青腾硬生生地说：“你也没有可以去的地方，不如先到我们那里。”仿佛听懂了青腾的话，白虎拽着我的裤腿前行，反而将铉烈和青腾拉在后面。什么时候我这么有动物缘了。

跟着玄列他们，将近走了一天的路程，才看到人烟，当地的人大都住在类似于牧民的帐篷中，而且当地的气候温差相当大，早晚都冷得滴水成冰，可是到了中午恨不得把一层皮，看得出来铉烈和青腾不是一般人，每到一处，当地人对他们十分热情，而我也就跟着鸡犬升天。

就当我还以为我们的长征遥遥无期之时，青腾忽然开口喊道：“扎克，我们回来了！！”我顺着他喊人的方向望去，看到一人影由远即近，几乎是飞奔过来的。跑进一看，一个莽撞的小伙子，个头比我还高，老成的面目。  
“列哥，腾哥你们怎么才回来？”他咧开嘴傻笑，玄列拍拍他：“这一趟可是惊险刺激，回去再给你慢慢讲。”扎克的目光忽然落在我身上：“列哥，他是谁啊？”青腾皱起了眉，玄列犹豫了一下，干脆的说：“他是我的仆人。”我有些惊讶的看向玄列，这无疑是在自找麻烦。谁知，扎克傻笑看看我：“你叫什么？”  
“江之君。”我总觉得这个扎克脑子有问题。“呵呵，我是列哥的弟弟，扎克。”咦？他弟弟，不像啊。我细细的打量了玄列，虽说他是粗旷的外形，但五官却显得棱角分明，线条坚毅，  
古铜色的皮肤一看就知道经常从事户外工作，但绝不是粗重繁琐的农务，因为他的眼睛很锐利，更像猎户。而青腾与他相比，却少了一份敏锐。可是扎克就连最正常人的判断力都不具备。  
忽然，扎克的话打断了我的胡思乱想：“列哥，司危长老找你和腾哥，昨天你们没有回来，长老很担心。”青腾意味深长的看了我一眼，对铉烈说：“先过去吧，别让长老多想了。”玄列点点头：“扎克，你把他和白虎带回我的帐篷，弄些吃的。”


	6. Chapter 6

5  
我跟着扎克和白虎，心里却想着青腾那一眼，似乎有点怪异，便问：“扎克，那个长老是什么人啊？”扎克挠挠头努力解释：“是比列哥还要厉害的人。”  
“族长？”我猜测到。  
“不是，族长是赤洪的爹，他可凶了。”扎克跑题。  
我也只得顺着他说：“比长老的还要凶吗？”  
“长老不凶，他可好了，他是列哥的救命恩人，还把列哥养大。”这一看就是铉烈的口吻。  
那铉烈的父母呢？我有些好奇，可这毕竟是他的隐私。

但当我们到了一座帐篷，灰蒙蒙的帐，空荡荡的屋，这就是玄列的家？我扫了一眼扎克，看到白虎已经奔进帐篷里，我想我不用问了。  
入夜，我们在帐篷外升起了火堆，难怪他们在山洞里那么熟练，架好一只铁锅，大火将锅内的食物煮的“咕嘟咕嘟”作响。我仰望天空，发现古代的天空很蓝，即使是晚上，也是墨蓝色，繁星点点，风声呼呼掠过大地，觉得自己仿佛一颗尘埃，别有一番意境。扎克好奇的看向我：“你不饿吗？”  
“怎么可能。”我刚吃了一口，就被不明物咯了牙，但还是咽下去了。  
扎克没有注意到，边吃边说：“你够吃吗？”  
“还好，”我笑笑，看白虎也吃得津津有味问，“长老的帐篷离这里很远吗？”  
“嗯？对。列哥不肯和长老住，而且列哥也快成亲了。”扎克吃完手里的食物，又盛了一碗。  
我一愣，差点忘了，古代的人都早婚，不知为什么任义的脸突然出现在脑海，可却想不起那是什么时候的记忆。  
扎克继续说：“列哥可厉害了，他是族中的次长，所有人都听他的，可他对谁都特别好，一点也不像赤洪，和他爹一样很凶。”  
“赤洪也是次长吗？”我推测道。扎克意料中的点头。一个有族长支持的次长，一个由长老支持的次长，关系恐怕不简单啊。  
“扎克，你的父母呢？”我已可以断定他和玄列决不是兄弟。  
忽然，扎克一愣，标志性的傻笑突然从脸上消失，一张大脸布满了阴霾，阴森森目光射向我，我警惕看着他，他的身体由慢即快的抽搐起来，嘴唇没有频率的抖动，听不清他的话，眼泪随着抽搐流满了双颊。  
“扎克，你……没事”我想靠近些，可他恐惧的眼神，以及他不断后退的身体，可以判断出他陷入了极度恐慌状态，我不由得皱眉，这种情况，大都是有过重大心理创伤的人。“扎克，看清楚，我是江之君。”我没有在靠近他，尽量用平和口吻陈述，希望唤回他的主意，而不是沉浸在他假想的恐惧中。  
可他依然恐惧的看着我，嘴里的喃语隐约可以辨别：“别杀我，别杀我娘亲……”大概白虎也察觉到我们这边气氛的变化，轻轻的靠近扎克，看到他见了鬼一般的表情，我突然灵机一动，猛地望向白虎，扎克以为有人要袭击他，趁他注意力转移之际，我扑过去，手臂切向他的脖颈，把他打昏，结束他的暂时的痛苦。

我松了口气，架起扎克，打算把他拖进帐篷里，白虎也跟着过来，身后忽然响起一个女人的声音：“放下扎克！！”


	7. Chapter 7

6  
那命令的口气，可以判断此人恐怕身份不低，我缓缓的放下扎克，慢慢的转身，余光留意她的偷袭，可是她似乎没有这个打算。当我正面面对她时，才怀疑他真的是女人吗？高大的身材，穿着与玄列他们极像。

“你是谁？”她的声音有些中性，但口气中的质问很明显。

“江之君。”我言简意赅道。她看清我的脸后，大喝道：“拓恒狗，居然胆敢跑到我们这里来撒野，拿命来！！”话音未落，“刷，刷”两支暗器飞向我，我顾不上什么章法，顺势躺倒，才狼狈的躲开，女人二话不说一刀就劈向我，仓皇之中，我为躲开刀，向一旁滚过去，可问题是现在我不能出手，否则会给玄列带来麻烦的，可不出手，死的就是我。女人刀刀毙命，简直跟我杀了她老公似的，趁她喘气之际，我忙挺地而起，摆好架势：“小姐，请听我解释，我是玄列的朋友。”

“不可能！！列哥最恨拓恒狗了！！”说着，刀又砍过来了，我步步后退，她刀刀生风，她妈的，这娘们还真够劲，忍无可忍，就无需再忍。我扎稳脚底，抽出利刃，迎上他的刀，几个回合，我也注意到她的刀法中，有太多多余的动作，将她的弱点暴露出来，她喊叫着挥刀扑向我，我一个侧身，利刃刀柄直指她的右肋，冲撞力将她撞飞出去很远，摔在地上，半天爬不起来，我才走过去：“小姐，多有得罪，为了自保，只有出此下策，见谅。”  
“你少猫苦耗子假慈悲，要杀要剐，悉听尊便！！”这女人颇有一番视死如归的劲头。  
“小姐，如果要杀你，你还没出手就没命了。”我有些丧气，居然搏斗还要有所顾忌，这不太符合我的个性。  
正在我百口莫辩的时候，铉烈和青腾出现了，看到帐篷里的情形，青腾不由得皱眉，因为，我把昏迷的扎克扔在角落，而那个要杀我的女人被绑在帐篷里的顶梁柱上。女人一见玄列忍着痛：“列哥。杀了那个拓恒狗！！”  
我无奈的笑了笑，看样子还是要早些离开才是啊。

玄列边解开绳子边说：“赤流，他是我的仆人，是我带他来这里的。”赤流依然不信，狠狠地怒视着我。青腾察看了一下扎克问道：“扎克，怎么回事？”我想了想开口：“他之前是不是受过刺激，”看到他们惊讶的表情，我知道我猜对了，“他忽然犯病了，我只能采取非常手段。”青腾阴沉着脸看着我：“你说了什么？”“他父母的事。”我如实回答。青腾刚要开口，就被玄列止住了，玄列简单的解释：“扎克在一次战争，亲眼目睹了父母惨死，所以……”  
“我明白了。”   
“列哥，你真的要把拓恒……他留在这里？！”赤流不甘心的问。  
玄列点头，然后对赤流：“你今夜暂时住在这里把，还有我希望你不要把他的事说出去。”  
赤流不情愿的点头，大家都累得够呛了，随便打了地铺就睡下了。

迷迷糊糊中，人的呼吸触动了我的神经，猛地睁开眼，看到躺在我身旁的青腾正凝视着我，眼光清醒，似乎根本没有睡意，糟糕，我居然睡着了！


	8. Chapter 8

7  
我努力平静的问：“青腾，你，有事吗？”他依然看着我：“你怎么不睡了？”你这么看着我，我能睡得着吗？ 我没有回答，但他看得出来我的警惕。沉默了片刻，“你跟我出来一下，我有话说！”  
“好。”我和他轻声起来，走到帐篷外，天色已渐亮，白虎卧在帐外休息，青腾瞟了一眼帐篷，才正视我的存在：“江之君，你的事是瞒不住的，你的身份可疑，会给玄列带来麻烦，所以……”  
“所以你希望我走？”我接上了他未说出口的话。  
“是的，既然玄列做不了坏人，那就由我来做。”青腾的直率倒是博得我的好感。  
“等他们醒了，我就辞行。”  
青腾摇摇头：“那样你恐怕就走不了了，我太了解玄列。”  
我明白青腾的意思，玄列是个重情义的人，否则也不会冒险让我进入赤炼族了，给人添麻烦不是我的个性，而且我迟早是要离开的，想到这里，我便问：“如何可以出赤炼？”  
青腾没想到我这么快就做出决定，愣了一下，指向西方：“往那边走，就可以到苍黎国了，那里的边界管制不是很严，你可以自由出入。”  
我望过去，竟看不到边，青腾将昨夜他骑回来的马牵过来，又从怀里掏出些金属币：“这些是盘缠，你拿好。”  
我没有拒绝，毕竟我还要在这个时代生活一段时间，假客气只会让我的情况更加窘迫，“谢了，青腾。”  
“你一路珍重，但希望我们不要再见面了。”不是青腾绝情，而是谁知下次我们相见会是什么状况，更何况，我还有一张他们并不乐于见到的拓恒国的脸。  
我跃马而上，向青腾点点头，扬鞭驰骋而去。

晨风还有些刺骨，打在脸上生痛，但胯下的马却丝毫没有停歇的意思，太阳在我身后缓缓的升起，越往前走，已经可以看到有些人已经出来劳务，帐前的篝火已点燃，很快我穿过了居住区，再往前走，地势变成山地，放慢了脚步，风已不如刚才那般凛冽了，我向远处望去，自然景光尽收眼底，让我心情大好。

突然，气氛骤变，几只暗箭不知从何处射出，我吓得从马背上跌落，躲过去了，有一只箭就射入离我左臂一公分处，冷汗顺着脸颊流下，目光扫了一眼，赶忙在四周搜寻放冷箭人何在。杀气却从四周涌出，被包围了。一个可怕的念头从脑海里生出，难道是青腾？！


	9. Chapter 9

８  
周围的危机感让我条件反射般将身体的敏感度增加，刚才真是太大意，怎么会忽略有人跟踪呢。我躲在马身的内侧，以防暗箭，没想到，躲在暗处的人居然现身，十几个人慢慢地向我靠近，要是他们躲在暗处，我是一点办法也没有的，可现在，哼哼，算你们倒霉。

“谁派你来的！！”问话的是一个高大健硕的男人，一脸的骄横之气，但他粗壮的手臂可预见他的力量也不是一般的小。我没有回答，若真是青腾害我，那也就没必要回答了，那男人身旁一人说：“赤洪，他好像是拓恒狗，不用跟它废话。”被称为赤洪的男人，眉头一紧，大手一挥：“抓活的！！”他还有点脑子，我已做好迎战的准备。  
几个人一声令下，扑过来，因为路段狭窄，易守难攻，他们来一个我解决一个，可他们怕误伤自己人，反而畏首畏尾，没一会儿，地上已经躺到了好几个，赤洪在那里气的直喘粗气，我挑衅笑道：“你们就这点本事，还想活捉我，……”我话音刚落，赤洪沉不住气，冲过来，等的就是你！

他的臂力显而易见，每一拳都虎虎生风，我自知在力量上不是他的对手，只能取巧，我利用自己身高低的优势躲过他的攻击，他气得眼里直冒火，便用激将法：“有种的你别躲！”很可惜，这是我玩剩下的。看到我不接受挑衅，他又冲过来，我一低身，将重心放低，一把抱住他的腿，双脚施力，力量从脚底涌到腿上，又到了背上，最后力量全部集中在肩头和手臂上，“啊啊啊啊！！！”  
“咚！” 赤洪被我扔出去了。我累得气喘，这家伙可够沉的，旁边观战的人吓得不敢上前，我呼吸还没有平稳下来，握着利刃抵在赤洪的脖颈处：“说！谁派你来的？” 赤洪嘴硬，怒目以对。  
“不服？没关系，你还得陪我一段路程呢。”我转头对他的手下说，“给你们的头带个口信，我不认路，他就留下来给我带路。”几个人面面相觑，不知所措。“还不快滚！！或者你们也像一起走！”我冷笑的吼道。剩下的人吓得屁滚尿流跑了，一看就知道没见过这么大阵帐。

“有种，你现在杀了我。” 赤洪不甘心被击败。  
“我劝你不要激我。”我故意捏住他的右肩，用力弄脱臼，这样才能确保他不能反抗，他疼得冷汗直流，眼睛充血，“快起来！”

我随便找了条绳子，把他绑在马旁边，骑上马：“快走！”他踉踉跄跄的跟着，因为怀疑青腾是阴谋的主使，让我心情变得复杂。我正想要不要把他杀了了事，可身后却传来了马蹄声，真他妈的，援兵这么快就赶过来了，真是有备而来啊。嘴角不由撇出一个冷冷的狞笑。


	10. Chapter 10

９  
我跳下马，把赤洪推到前面，有人质在手，我就有七，八成逃脱的可能。马蹄声由远即近，渐渐连马背上的人影也格外清晰，居然是玄列！我不由得攥紧拳头，玄列也看到我们，忙从马背上跳下来：“之君，请你先放了赤洪。”  
“放了他？然后我乖乖束手就擒。”我冷笑着问。  
玄列忙摇头：“之君，你误会了，他们是巡逻队，你们遇上完全是意外。”  
意外？ 意外会在暗处放冷箭吗，我不信的笑着。看到我没有松动的迹象，玄列恳求的说：“之君，你若是不信，可以由我来做人质，毕竟是我把你带到这里来的。”  
不知为何，看着他一脸真诚，我有点狠不心，犹豫了片刻：“玄列这是我欠你的，现在还清了。”说着，我对赤洪的肩一用力，“卡”一声接好了，将赤洪推给玄列，玄列没想到我如此果断和决绝，张口却不知要如何开口。  
我转身准备上马，却听见有人喊道：“他不能走！”不用回头我一听出是谁的声音了，青腾！果然是你！我回头还没来得及看清楚，一拳重重的砸在我脸上，我连带着飞出去，溅落在身上和地上，赤洪还想上来揍我，却被玄列拦住了，青腾走过来：“司危长老要见你。”

我不去管止不住的血，嗤笑的盯着青腾，他被我看得有点发毛，避开了我的眼神。“呵呵……咳咳，反正我也没打算活着离开。”我眯着眼打量着眼前三个人，想自己根本没有胜算。玄列放开赤洪，问青腾：“知道是什么事？”青腾不敢看我：“怕是这件事已经传到长老那里了。”  
玄列皱皱眉，然后坦然地走过来：“我陪你一起去。”我抹了一把血，无所谓的笑道：“不必，我不想欠你的人情了。”说着，我摇摇晃晃的站起来，“走吧，可不能让你们的长老久等。”

玄列想扶我，被我不着痕迹的避开，青腾跟在身后，怕我逃走吗，而赤洪那双眼睛根本就没离开过我，不过满眼竟是恨意。

我被领到一个很华丽的帐篷外，帐外站着两个高大威武的人，看到我来了之后，目光全落在我身上了，青腾上前道：“他就是长老要见的人。”两人又仔细打量着我，其中一个在帐外喊道：“长老，青腾次长，带来了您要的人。”原来青腾也是次长。这时从里面传来一个沙哑的声音：“让他进来。”  
我准备进去时，玄列开口：“请允许我一起进去。”门卫尽职的拦住了他，我自行掀起了帘子，无视玄列的为难，进去扫视帐中，简洁的布置，一张红木案，上面摞着些文书之类的东西，案前坐着一个女人，黝黑的长发，整齐的披在肩后，明眸皓齿，眼角的细纹隐约可见，男人的直觉断定她年轻时一定是个美女。

见我正在打量她，她犀利的目光扫过我的脸：“你就是江之君？”嗓音哑得不像个女人，觉得可惜了她的长相。  
“长老，既然是你请我来的，又何需多问。”我不客气地回敬她。  
“你要找接近神的人做什么？”没想到这种事她也知道，那恐怕没什么是她不知道的了。  
“那是我的私事，难道长老有兴趣？”我慢慢地走上前，双手支在案前，逼近她的脸，暧昧的说。  
她不为所动，冷漠的眼神居然有点像任义，静静的等待我的回答，我偏偏好以整暇的与她对视，看她打算怎么办。谁知，这女人对门外命令：“拿刑具上来！”  
门外答道：“是！！”  
“咚”一声，门外传来铉烈的声音：“长老，我——玄列次长愿以生命担保，江之君绝无对赤炼族不利！”


	11. Chapter 11

10  
听到铉烈的声音，我的心不由得一颤，他还没有走？长老平静的看我，似乎想看出我的动摇，我深深吸了口气：“我找接近神的人，只是为了回到我的国家。”长老虽没有表情，但严重泄漏了她胜利的得意。  
“你是拓恒国的什么人？”她乘胜追击。  
“我不是拓恒国的人。”我毫不犹豫的回答。  
“那怎么会出现白色墓地？”她所指的是我和铉烈他们相遇的地方。  
“我也不知道，我被人打昏，扔到那里了。”我总不能说我是穿越过来的吧。  
“那你与拓恒国的人有仇？”  
“不可能，之前我根本没有听说过这个国家。”  
“那是谁把你打昏的？”  
“一个知道我过去的人。”  
“你是说……”  
“是的，我不记得我过去的事了。”  
快速问答在长老的沉默中停止了，他用怀疑的眼神打量着我，可是找不到破绽，毕竟我没有说谎，所以我很坦然。  
过了很久，久到我以为她也失忆了，她开口道：“江之君，你是否愿意留下来？”  
“长老，难道你要和我谈交易？”我才不会天真的以为她善心大发收留我，恐怕她有她的打算，我何不直接捅破它。  
司危没料到我如此直接，反而一愣，叹道：“我劝你不要太聪明，否则会和我一样的。”  
“长老，明人不作暗事，如果我猜得没错，你是想我助玄列登上族长之位。”看到司危一脸震惊的表情，我知道我猜对了。  
司危脸色阴晴变化好一阵子，才稳定住开口道：“我小看你了。若你做到，我不惜一切代价把你想要的给你。”是指巫女吗？不得不佩服她如此有魄力，恐怕外面那三个次长没有一个人敢作出这般许诺。  
我看了她许久，笑道：“长老，您真爱说笑，我现在难道还能不答应吗？”外面都是她的人，而我又道破她的用心，她会让我活着离开吗？她自信的笑道：“放心，我一言既出，决不反悔。”我心里冷笑道，如今把我留下，赤洪已被我得罪，青腾已不可信，我唯有助玄列，司危这只老狐狸，你真是用心良苦啊。

我拉开营帐，走到外面，才发现玄列还跪在那里，身后的司危看看我，颦眉道：“玄列，你还不起来？”玄列抬头刚欲开口，却看见我就站在那里，一时不知怎么反应。一旁的青腾赶忙过去扶起玄列，玄列恳切看着司危，想得到答案。  
“他暂时留在你那里，一旦发现有异动，决不轻饶！！”司危眼神始终没有离开过我，我当然明白她的意思。  
“可……长老，”一直没有出声的赤洪忽然出声，却被司危打断了。  
“好了，你们快回到各自的位子，不要因小失大。”司危挥了挥手，自己便钻进帐篷里去了。  
我过去架起玄列，对青腾说：“长老说了，各就各位。”说完，无视他的表情，架着玄列上马离开。  
“长老怎么会放了你？”玄列担心地问。  
“难道你希望我被用刑？”我戏觑玄列，看他急忙摇头的样子，我忍不住笑道，“你都跪下了，长老怎么也得给你点面子吧。”玄列信以为真，我有点感慨。

“扎克呢？”回到他家后，我只看见了白虎，懒洋洋的卧在帐前。  
“他回家了。”玄列随口答道。  
“他父母不是……？”我觉得我有点多管闲事。  
“是族中的一对夫妇收养了他。”玄列解释。  
我点点头，忽然看见玄列脸上划过一丝落寞，难道他也……？  
“我也没有父母，我们可算是同病相怜了。”这些都是我当初调查自己身世，才知道的。  
玄列一脸不信的看着我。  
“很奇怪吗，一个连自己是谁都不知道的人居然知道自己的父母，”连我都觉得荒谬，“我调查过自己，但是没有我父母的资料。”  
突然，玄列抱住我，紧紧地，我已经习惯了自己，对于他突如其来的拥抱，我真的不太适应，但又不好拒绝，只好任他抱着了。


	12. Chapter 12

11  
没几天，我脸上的伤已经好的差不多了，有空就与玄列去他的管辖区巡逻，这是他们次长的主要工作，因为这里的邻居都住得很远，如果发生意外，主要是靠次长召集人来解决，怎么看都觉得像警察，因为我身份敏感，所以就跟着玄列身边。几天下来，才发现事情并不像我所说得那么轻松，光是上次有一家的帐篷着火，就让我们忙了一整天，当我和玄列黑着脸相视大笑起来，竟觉得留下也没有什么不好的。  
结束一天的巡逻工作，我和玄列在返回帐篷的路上闲聊：“列，那晚上谁负责你的工作？”  
“夜间的工作由族长的卫队负责。”听到玄列的话，我暗笑自己，怎么会问这么幼稚的问题，族长怎么会放心让别人来巡视，一定会让自己最信任的人来做。  
“之君，你还习惯这里的生活吗？”  
“还好。”至少这里的人大多对我没有恶意，也许是民风淳朴的原因，我觉得和他们交流不用提防和戒备，让我轻松不少。  
“列，关于巫女的传说是真的？”今天和一户人家闲聊，听他们提到巫女，我忽然想起这个和我相关的女人。  
玄列沉默了片刻说：“是真的，就像他们说的，巫女是我族与神最接近的人。她是为嫁给神才出生的，所以她一般是不能与族人见面的，除非发生大的战事。”  
“那你们怎么知道谁是巫女？”我对巫女的职责没有兴趣，因为我不信神。  
“听长老说，巫女出生时星象异动，就是太阳慢慢的消失，天色逐渐昏暗下来，当太阳只剩下一个月牙形时，如同夜幕降临。当太阳全被遮住时，夜幕完全笼罩大地。”玄列应该是见过这番景象，否则不会说得这么清楚。  
可我的反应就是，那应该是日食：“这种情况一般多久出现一次？”  
玄列摇头：“并不是很确定，连长老都无法算出来。”  
我现在有些怀疑长老，也许她根本就知道，所谓的巫女根本就不是什么神的人，所以才会答应把巫女给我，看到我一言不发，玄列不出声，紧紧跟在一旁。

“列，巫女之说，是什么时候有的？”我不动声色的问。  
“什么时候，”玄列想想说道，“赤炼族的古书上有记载，巫女本是赤炼族的母亲，是她与神结合，才有了赤炼族，之后就按照神的旨意，从族中挑选他的孩子作为巫女，终生奉献给神与赤炼族。”怎么可能？我的怀疑被推翻了。  
“之前也有巫女？”  
“是的。”玄列不解的回答，因为我的问法太奇怪了。  
“那之前的巫女呢？”我不由放慢了脚步，斟酌的问。  
“她被处死了。”铉烈的话让我猛地停住了脚步，望向他。  
玄列没有看我，好像是在犹豫是否要告诉我。  
“那个巫女是赤炼族的耻辱，巫女不能被神之外的男人玷污的，而她违背了神的旨意，与其他男人有了孩子，给我族带了可怕的灾难，即使她被处死，也没有挽回。”  
“列，是与拓恒国战争吗？”我对拓恒国与赤炼族的事也有所耳闻了。玄列黯然的点头。  
“你恨她，那个巫女？”  
“不，如果我们很强大，就不会失败了。”玄列认真地看着我说。

“那……现在这个巫女会怎么样？”  
“成年后，会被送到神塔，”玄列停顿了一下，“之君，我不希望你去，因为我不想追杀你。”  
“你担心我会带走巫女？”我好笑的问道。自始至终，我都没有这种愚蠢的想法。  
“我父亲就是因为杀了巫女才成为族长的，事后他一直很自责，连临死前他也觉得有愧于她。”原来铉烈的父亲是上一任族长，难怪族人对他格外的尊重。  
“玄列，在没弄清我自己是谁之前，我不会随便让人干掉的。”一直有一个疑问缠绕着我，求生欲强的我，怎么会让任义宰割。  
“列哥！你怎么才回来？”赤流洪亮的声音迎面扑来，可当她看到我时，不悦的神情表露无遗。  
“怎么了？”玄列没有注意到，我冲她笑笑。  
“今天是格拉的大婚，你忘了？”赤流狠狠瞪了我一眼，奇怪，他忘了和我有什么关系。女人这是不能用逻辑来推理的。  
“今天？”很明显，玄列真的忘了，“那可要快点赶过去帮忙。”


	13. Chapter 13

12  
本来我不想抛头露面的，但是铉烈盛情难却，只得和他们同行，一路上赤流就没有好脸色给我，我无视，赤流大概觉得没意思，就跟在铉烈的马右侧：“列哥，今天的秀珠就靠你了。”玄列笑着说：“你想要？”赤流的脸“唰”一下子通红，小声喃语道：“才不是呢，我只是……”  
忽然，我灵光一闪，莫非……呵呵，原来是怪我破坏了他们的氛围。我故意放慢了速度，好让他们在一起，扎克曾说过铉烈快成亲了，看样子就是她吧。

赤炼族民风大胆开放，只要彼此情投意合，就可以结合，他们把感情放在第一位的民族，对爱情的忠贞恐怕无人能及，而玄列更是族中算得上极品的男人了。只是这样对他争夺族长之位，可能会增加些难度，不知是不是我天生冷血，这种时候我居然还算计怎样才能利益最大化，我自我嘲笑的摇摇头。

“之君，你再看什么？”玄列驱马赶到我身边，“再不快点，怕是赶不上了。”没想到玄列比我还不解风情，我看着前面的赤流一脸怨恨。  
“列，你去陪她吧，”我提醒玄列，“我不会跟丢的。”  
玄列愣了一下，低声解释：“不是你想得那样。”  
“行了，赶快过去吧。”我摆摆手，谁知，玄列一挥马鞭抽在我骑的马上，马猛地冲了出去，我吓了一跳，混蛋，居然耍我！玄列也快马赶上来，并超过我。  
“玄列，是不是以为我会对你手下留情？”我扬鞭催马快行，追上去。一旁的赤流也一扫刚才对我的怨恨追过来，嘴里还大喊道：“等等我，列哥！”

渐渐看到了不少临时的帐篷，周围不少人在走动，喜悦而热闹的气氛也感染了我，绑好马，玄列和赤流正和赶来青腾在说话，我走过去，青腾看到我时，眼神中闪过一丝惊讶，玄列笑道：“之君，青腾，你认识的，这是他妻子，伊云。”  
我笑道：“幸会，在下江之君。”  
伊云看看青腾，说：“你就是玄列的……”青腾紧了一下伊云腰间的手臂，打断她的话，伊云不解的看着青腾，青腾温柔的解释：“他是铉烈的朋友。”  
玄列叉了话题：“腾，一会儿抢秀珠，我可不会手下留情了。”  
“列，你抢到了打算给谁啊？”伊云好奇的问。话题莫名其妙又陷入僵局。  
“秀珠是什么？”我打破僵局问。  
“是新婚之人的祝福。”玄列避开了问题的关键。  
“这样啊，那我岂不是也应该参加。”我随口说道。  
“你要送给玄列吗？”伊云笑眯眯的问。  
青腾看了一眼玄列尴尬的表情，笑着解释，“那是不可能的，秀珠是要送给爱人的。”  
我这才明白原来那秀珠类似于定情物，笑道：“我尚未有意中人，还是把这个机会让给别人吧。”  
青腾似笑非笑的看着我，这时，不远处聚集的人群大喊起来：“新娘，新郎来了，新娘，新郎来了！”  
玄列未出声，率先挤进人群，赤流紧随其后，青腾带着伊云也跟过去了，而我寸步不离，站在那里打量着拥挤的人群，哄闹声一阵高过一阵，人也越来越多了，我甚至还看到了赤洪，扎克，但这一切与我格格不入。等开始抢秀珠时，气氛更加热烈。  
“你怎么不去？”司危在我身后观察了我一会儿，才走过来问。  
“因为我没有可以送的人。”我可不以为司危这么有空找我闲聊，直接问道：“不知长老有何事？”  
“你们在白色墓地的事，已经暴露了那条密道。”司危在暗示我。  
“这么快？就好像在用我当挡箭牌。”从铉烈和青腾轻车熟路的出入那里，他们绝不是偶尔才去那里的，而偏偏是我跟来这次暴露，未免也太巧了，“长老，你让他们去墓地到底是为了什么？”既然你打算让我来解决这件事，总得给线索吧。  
“两年前，拓恒国国君突然在那里下令禁止一切人员出入，可那里原是我族的领地，最惨烈的那场战争也发在那里，……”司危中断了她的话。她是怀疑那里有关系到赤炼族的东西。  
“有结果吗？”  
司危摇摇头，将目光投向热闹的人群中，是对我有所保留吗，还是真的什么结果也没有。


	14. Chapter 14

13  
我大致明白了司危的意思，笑道：“给我点时间，我会给你一个合理的解释。”司危转身离开前，说道：“你不是给我解释，而是要证明自己，你好自为之吧。”  
我没有回头：“谢谢你的提醒。”

看着抢夺秀珠的胜利者——赤洪满面红光的接受周围人的祝贺，几乎所有人都围过去了，退出来的人我只看到玄列，他正好也望向我这一边，眼中闪过一丝无奈，我笑着迎上去：“何必，不过是件物品。”  
玄列没说话，只是笑笑，可他笑起来还不如不笑呢。  
“真得这么在乎吗？”我不解的问。  
玄列摇头，但眼神却没有看我。  
“你有心上人了？”我不由看看赤流的方向。  
“不像你所想的，……”这不是说明的确有“人”了。  
玄列没有给我继续询问的机会，不远处，赤流正招呼我们过去，玄列领先一步，我也不好多说，便跟过去了。四周铺开了数十张毯子，供人席地而坐，享用酒菜，我们去的那一桌，三个次长，赤流，伊云，扎克，我。别人也就是上前来敬三位次长，过来喝一杯，大多没有坐下来的意思。  
不只是赤洪心情好，还是不计前嫌，居然主动给我敬酒：“江之君，来，喝！！”也许是想把我灌醉，我一口气喝了三海碗，轻轻拭去唇边的酒，看呆了赤洪。  
赤流不服上前要与我拼酒，这女孩子没一点心机，连假话都不会说的：“江之君，来和我喝，我就不信我喝不过你。”  
我刚要开口，却被玄列阻断：“赤流，之君不比咱们，他初来，还未喝惯赤炼族的烈酒。”  
赤流狠狠地瞪着我，我知道不和小女孩计较，但我真得很冤枉啊。  
一旁的青腾把赤流倒给我的酒，推到我面前说道：“之君，你怎么说？”  
“盛情难却。”拿起海碗挡开玄列的阻拦，一饮而尽。我有自信，这点酒不能把我怎么样，我对麻醉物有免疫力，如果我调查的人真的是我。  
青腾表情一顿，大概没想到我如此爽快，仍他们宰割。玄列略显担心地看着我，我觉得他更应该担心自己，不时有人过来敬酒，他喝的一点也不比我少。  
不知喝了多久，我们这边几乎没有人是清醒的，赤洪已经醉倒在一旁，连他今天的战利品也顾不上了，青腾歪在伊云怀里，玄列虽然还能坐着，但也不是很稳当，扎克干脆躺在地上打起鼾，赤流因为玄列不让她多喝而作罢。  
“你还能动吗？”赤流没好气地问我，“能动就把他们抬回帐篷里。”我现在终于明白为什么会看到那么多临时帐篷。  
我点点头，但脚步已有些漂浮，站稳后，想先扶起赤洪，谁知，赤流不领情说：“我自己来。”我又看看伊云，她摇摇头：“我要带青腾走。”  
“走？你能弄得动吗？”我不确定，伊云并不强壮的身体能搞定青腾。  
“赤炼族的女人可不像拓恒的那么没用。”赤流依然对我抱有种族仇恨。  
看到伊云肯定的表情，我才放心架起扎克，对铉烈说：“你能走吗？”  
玄列看了许久才看到我，然后点头，摇摇晃晃的站起来，跟在我身后，随便找了一个没有人的帐篷，把扎克弄好，我的酒劲儿也上来了，脚底无力，我有些自责，如果这时有人来袭，我是一点办法也没有。  
玄列晃到我面前，醉眼朦胧的看着我，我坐在那里含糊的问：“你不睡吗？”可下一秒，我的酒醒了，因为玄列用力吻上了我的唇。


	15. Chapter 15

14  
可还没等我采取措施，他放开了我却跌倒在我怀里。难道……我脑海闪过一个可怕的念头，忽然帐外有动静，赤流走进来，看看我和玄列，上前帮忙把玄列安置好。可赤流还没有离开的意思。  
我虽然微醉，但还不至于没有这点判断力,看看熟睡的玄列：“我们出去说。”走出帐篷，我与赤流来到不远的一处高地。

“我希望你离开这里，离开列哥。”赤流直扑主题。  
果然把我当成情敌了，赤流恐怕早发现玄列对我的感情了，使女人对这种事敏感，还是我对这种事迟钝呢？但我无法认同这种感情，最多是他把我和他自己重合起来，因为我们都是孤儿，否则我实在找不出什么合适的解释了。  
看到我没有回答，赤流有些沉不住气了：“你就算不走，我也不会把列哥让给你的！”不知为何有些羡慕赤流的坚持，我似乎从来没有过这种坚持。  
“等到我该走的时候，我会走的。”我对这个女孩有些改观了。  
赤流听到我的答案，有些意外，抬头看我忍不住问我：“你会走？”  
我点点头笑道：“玄列是要和你成亲吧，”注意到赤流的惊讶，“我听扎克说的。”  
犹豫了片刻，赤流大方的承认了：“对，虽然没有明说，但是大家都是这么认为的。”  
“那你不是该对自己有自信吗？”  
听到我的话，赤流不好意思的转开头：“原来你……也不是特别讨厌。”  
忽然一声凌厉之音掠过，我警觉的抬头，却只看见一点闪光划过：“这是什么？”  
赤流一开始没明白我的意思，后来反应过来了：“是鹰。估计是青腾的。”看到我不解的表情，赤流难得好脾气的给我解释：“赤炼族中的次长都有自己的圣物，玄列的白虎就是，青腾的鹰是朱雀，我哥哥的蛇是苍龙。”  
原来是用了道教的圣物之名，我随口问道：“那玄武呢？不是只有三个次长吗？”  
“听我爹说，玄武一系因与拓恒国结亲被驱逐了，现在不知道去哪里了。”赤流没有任何戒心的告诉我。

翌日，玄列似乎不记得昨夜的鲁莽之举，我亦不多说，赤流赶来要与我们一起巡逻，我笑道：“昨夜酒劲未消，我想回去休息，就让赤流陪你一同去吧。”正好迎上青腾和伊云，青腾阴沉着脸看看我，却对玄列说：“列，边寨被拓恒国给烧了，还留下话，越境者，杀无赦。”


	16. Chapter 16

15  
玄列先是一惊，怒气慢慢凝聚在刚毅的脸上，看样子，司危昨夜只把事情通知我了。  
青腾毫不掩饰的将怀疑的目光对准我：“你似乎一点都不惊讶？”  
我不说话，玄列紧皱眉头地盯着我，叹了口气：“族长有没有说什么？”  
“他让我们通知所有人。”青腾的目光始终没有离开我。  
“让之君暂时现留在你那里。”玄列恳切地看着青腾，青腾有些动摇，但始终没有说话，我知道玄列的用意，他怕愤怒的赤炼族人会拿我泄愤。伊云拉拉青腾的手臂：“腾哥，就让之君去吧，还可以有个人陪我。”  
青腾无奈的点头，目光不再看我。

铉烈和青腾驱马赶去参加组中的集会，而赤流跑去通知其他人，我则和伊云避开人群回到她和青腾的“家”。他们的家要比玄列的有家庭气氛，也许玄列也该早些找个妻子。伊云给我倒了些醒酒的汤，便于我闲聊起来。  
“你是铉烈的朋友，也就是青腾的朋友，有空也要常来坐坐。”她笑道。  
我笑而不语，我可不觉得青腾会欢迎我。这时屋外有羽翼扑动的声音，好像是很大的鸟类。  
“那是青腾的朱雀吗？”我掀开帐帘问，眼见一只一米开外的鹰，落在帐前一个相当高的神架上。  
伊云点头：“没想到你连这个也知道。”  
“很少见青腾将它带在身边。”我之前根本没有见过。  
“呵呵，当然了，圣物也有自己的自由啊。不过，它们对主人的气味很敏感。”  
是常年训练的结果，而且动物感官本来就人敏锐，我问：“那你们怎么召唤它？”  
伊云把胸前一个很像哨子的饰物含在口中，轻轻一吹，只见鹰在空中盘旋了几圈，便俯冲向伊云，落在她的手臂上，近看这只鹰比一般鹰的毛色浅些，头顶有一簇黑色，仿佛王者的皇冠，喙尖有一抹红色，鹰爪粗壮而锋利。  
我正想把朱雀看得更清楚些，却听见马蹄声，望去却见赤流，她利落地跳下吗，走过来对伊云说：“伊云，族长命我与你去保护巫女。”伊云没有出声看向我，赤流皱眉道：“他不能去。要是让别人知道，……”  
“我有办法了。”伊云一付我自有妙计的表情，把我拉进帐篷，赤流不解的跟进来，片刻，伊云翻出一件女人的衣服，展示在我们面前。  
“伊云，你应该知道，巫女不能见男人的。”  
“可是他单独在这里会很危险，否则铉烈也不会把他留在我这里了。”不知是伊云的话打动了赤流，还是因为我是铉烈留下的，赤流权衡了片刻：“但是不能让第四个人知道了，就是腾哥也不能说。”  
“好，我不说！”伊云保证道然后把衣服递给我，“快换上吧。”  
虽然有点别扭，但是这也是权宜之计，不然事态扩散就不好收场了。他们在帐外并没有等多久，我已换好衣服，感到庆幸的是，赤炼族的女人身材高大，我这身装扮也不会穿帮。  
见我出来，伊云过来帮我整理了一下衣服，又退后看看，笑道：“正合身。”

上马随他们赶向北方，大概一个时辰，我们进入一处隐蔽的地方，凭我的直觉，此处四周布满了陷阱，果不其然，赤流拦住我的去路，要求我蒙住眼睛，才能令我进去。

我没有拒绝，而且我也想看看那个关系到我自身的女人。伊云在一旁领着我，因为眼睛被蒙住，不好把握时间，不知走了多久，忽然听到一个陌生的女人声音，温柔似水：“赤流，伊云，你们来了。”  
赤流示意我可以摘下眼罩，一个女人赫然呈现在眼前，我不由一愣，竟然有这样的女人，仅一眼就可以让我失神，但我很快收回了目光，毕竟我已过了看到美女就心跳不已的年龄。那女人也把目光聚集在我身上，伊云赶忙解释：“她是铉烈救的人，这次事出突然，人手不够，所以……”  
女人微微一笑，真可谓倾国倾城：“我是巫女——冥绯。”  
“久仰，我叫江之君。”我的名字听不出性别，所以我没必要隐姓埋名，只是模仿女人说话。  
“先进屋去吧。”果然，这是我来到这里，第一次看到建造的房屋，虽不金碧辉煌，但却格外十分雅致，连在恶劣环境根本无法存活的花，这里都能看得见。

赤流先四处看看有没有什么异样，而伊云则把外面的事情全部告诉冥绯，我坐在一旁揣度：这个巫女有什么能力送我回去呢，神力？法力？我觉得好笑，要无神论者，想象这种事情，真得很困难。  
冥绯仿佛感应到一般，忽然看向我说：“之君，你第一次来没有什么好招待的，伊云，你去把那个拿来。”伊云点点头，就出去了，而我正考虑要如何应对。谁知，冥绯却语出惊人：“我听长老提起过你。”


	17. Chapter 17

16  
我有些猜不透冥绯的用意，没有出声，只是看着她，她微微一笑，说道：“我没有恶意，我很愿意帮你。”果然，她知道我需要她的帮助才能离开这里，可司危应该不会把我们的交易告诉她。  
“多谢，”我斟酌的问，“只是你要如何帮我？”  
“巫女是神的妻子，也可以说，是神的祭品，”大概看到我惊讶的表情，冥绯露出了笑意，“设立祭坛，祈求神谕即可。”  
听到她的话竟会有一种共鸣，我轻声地问道：“你不怕死吗？”冥绯先是一愣，随后轻言：“若你一生都要在这里度过，死亡反而是一种解脱。”这句话震撼了我，对死亡的渴望，竟成了她的愿望。为什么她云淡风清的表情觉得似曾相识。  
“没有想过离开这里？”我看看四周，这里除了我们并没有其他人看守，她要离开应该易如反掌。  
冥绯轻轻摇头：“离开又能怎样，始终逃脱不了巫女的命运。”我忽然想起，铉烈提起过那个与人结合并有了孩子的巫女，最后还是被杀了。冥绯更加明白其中的利害。  
这种渴望挣脱，却又无能为力的感觉充斥着全身，第一次怀疑自己的能力，怀疑过去的自己是不是也有着和她一样的命运。  
可我做不到她那么决绝，因为求生的本能让我恐惧死亡，忽然想起任义他好像问过我类似的问题，问我，是什么支撑我活下来。大概就是本能吧。  
“谢谢你，”我下定决心了，“但我不能接受。”  
冥绯没想到我会拒绝，惊讶得看着我，微微低头，目光落在放在膝头的手上：“你是第一个不把我当巫女的人，我似乎可以理解冥音为什么会背叛赤炼族了。”  
我拒绝并不是因为我善良，只是我不相信会有人如此看轻自己的生命，就连我心甘情愿被任义打中时，也不曾轻视自己的生命，只是我觉得两年前我可以让他打中，那么再来一次又何妨。

这时，赤流与伊云一起进来，伊云放下手中的水果，神色紧张地说：“族长决定与拓恒国开战，一定要为死伤的族人报仇。”赤流接着说：“长老要我们马上护送你离开。”听完她们的话，我不由得皱眉，盲动等于速死，这样杀过去只怕会损失惨重。  
“那之君呢？”冥绯关切看着我。  
“你们能送我出去吗？我觉得这件事有问题。”我看着伊云和赤流说道。  
“出去？你想找死啊，”赤流狠狠地说，“现在大家对拓恒人恨之入骨，你出去就等于送死。”  
“放心，我自有办法。”  
“既然你要送死，我可不管了。”赤流是那种刀子口豆腐心的女孩子。  
伊云犹豫了一下：“赤流，可我不知道外面的路怎么走？”  
赤流气鼓鼓地说：“你送冥绯走，我带他出去。”  
因为时间紧迫，我们没有过多停留，临走前，冥绯轻轻的对我说：“之君，保重。”却引起了赤流的不满，边走边警告：“江之君，你不要打巫女的主意，否则谁也救不了你。”  
我自觉的蒙上眼睛跟着她，笑道：“谢谢你的提醒。”  
“哼，我只是不想列哥为你担心。”  
我忽然想起一件事情：“赤流，我们在这里没人能进入，如何知道族长的命令？”  
“噢，是朱雀来送的信。”赤流边领路边说，“你准备去哪里？”  
“长老那里。”  
“什么？！”赤流震惊的喊道，“你真的不要命了。”  
“你还得帮我个忙，”我没有理会她的震惊，“出去以后，去通知铉烈等其他次长，不可盲动唯恐有诈。”  
“你……我没有办法拖住他们。”  
“那就尽量拖延时间。”我的直觉告诉我，大事不妙。


	18. Chapter 18

１７  
我和赤流返回赤炼族的住地，便分头行事，因为穿着女装到没有引起其他人的怀疑，但时不时都能听到口号“杀死拓恒狗，为族人报仇！”“血债血偿！”……民族情绪已经变得狂热起来，希望赤流能挽留住他们。

没等马停稳，我便跳下马来，长老的帐外警戒森严，我正考虑怎么进去，从帐里走出一个高大的男人，面貌有几分与赤洪相似，应该是族长。身后跟着长老，长老严肃的面目竟露出了焦虑的神情。等长老恭送族长上了马，一转头正看到我，她若无其事送走了族长，便走过来将我领进帐篷中。  
“说吧。”长老沙哑的嗓音显出了疲惫。  
“事情蹊跷，你是否能暂缓族人的行动？”我提出自己的看法，毕竟整件事情还没有弄清楚，这样恐怕反而会中了别人的圈套。  
“很难，”司危摇头，“拓恒国这次做得相当过分，族人的情绪很难控制，族长也认为借这种气势可以打压住拓恒国的猖獗。”  
我可以理解司危，她也不赞成这次出兵，可是谁现在站出反对，只怕会被认为是贪生怕死，更何况她的身份又不一般。  
“你可有更好的办法？”司危的目光集中在我身上，我还没来得及答话，就听见帐外有人高喊：“长老，赤流求见！”司危看看我，便说：“进来。”  
赤流一进来，显得一身狼狈，脸上不知在哪里蹭的黑，不等我们询问，就道：“我去晚了，他们已经上路，现在我爹也带着人殿后。”  
司危的眉头拧成了一团，双手攥成拳头沉默了片刻，猛地抬头盯着我：“你有办法吗？”  
“我尽力而为。”谁也不能保证战场上稳赢。司危第一次用真诚的眼神看我：“好，那你需要什么，我尽一切能力支持你。”  
“一匹快马，足够的粮草，地图。”我废话少说，直接把我需要的说出来。  
“我和你一起去，我熟悉地形。”赤流坚持地说，“我不会脱你后腿的。”  
我同意，她便出去吩咐别人准备双份东西，司危沉默了片刻，掏出一个金属牌：“这是我的令牌，你可以用它下命令。”  
我接过令牌，又看看她：“巫女的事，我已经知道了。”她毫不动容，我继续说：“如果她死就可以达成所有夙愿，那赤炼族早就一统天下了。”  
司危的表情一顿，我掀开帐帘，看到赤流已准备就绪，回头对司危笑道：“我走了。”说完，跃马而上，扬鞭策马，与赤流快马加鞭的赶往那危机重重的战场。

两军的速度超出了我的预料，等我赶到附近隐秘高地时，一场惨烈的战事已经结束，看到有人在清理战场，从死人的衣着上可以看出，大部分都是赤炼族的人，恐怕情况不妙。这样被压制着打，迟早全军覆没。  
空气中充斥着浓重的血腥味，我觉得这种久违的危机感竟让我兴奋不已，看看身旁的赤流，只是担忧，倒没有我所担心的呕吐和不适，难怪铉烈夸赤炼人天生就是战士。  
四周环顾，我看到了赤炼族的驻扎地，忽然听到有东西摩擦杂草的声音，便压低身体，虚握住赤流给我准备的刀，果然一个黑影向毫无察觉的赤流身后移过去，心中默默倒计时，7，6，5，4，3，2，1……我弹起猛地挥刀砍下去，“啊！”一声惨叫划破天空，赤流吓得坐在了地上，看着眼前的因为疼痛不断抽搐的人，我走过去，踢了他一脚：“你是哪个队的？”他没有回答，一个劲的哼哼。  
“不说？”我一脚踩在他被砍伤的手臂，“叫什么，哪个队的，职务，队中多少人，都有什么部队在附近？还不说……”说着又准备下脚，那小子大声求饶：“我说，我说，我叫王志，是先遣兵，我队有１２人，具体来了多少人，我也不知道。”  
“不知道？”我眯着眼睛打量着他，用手中的刀提醒他：“再好好想想。”  
“一共来了２乘大军，大概有几千人，其他的我真的不知道了。”他赶忙说。  
“先遣队的其他人呢？”我之所以敢就地审问他，也是确定他没有同伴。  
“他们……他们去偷袭赤炼族的营地。”看到我让他继续说，他不敢停，“我来这里是做接应的。”看到他背着弓箭，应该没说谎，可是铉烈他们……


	19. Chapter 19

１８  
刚刚战败，又要经受夜袭，让风声鹤唳的士兵产生心理恐惧，不战而败，厉害的心理战术。想到这里，我一刀解决了那个人，对赤流说：“你留在这里，一会儿看到有人往这边跑，只管射箭。”说着，把那家伙的弓箭交给她。  
“那你呢？”赤流担心地问。  
我看看不远处的军营笑笑：“在这里等人来接你。”

上马俯冲向营地，还未赶到营地就听到惊慌失措的喊叫声，长官的训斥声，纷乱的马鸣声，糟了，他们开始动手了。我趁混乱混进军营，可是这么多的人，到哪里去找那几个偷袭的人？忽然听到有人大喊：“快跑！拓恒国杀过来了！！”这一喊，大部分人更加慌乱了，但也把他暴露在我眼前。我策马上前，想追赶那个家伙，谁知他很聪明混入了人群中，一群人挡住了我的马，我瞄了一眼身旁有一个手足无措的弓箭手，一把夺过他手中的弓箭，拉弓放箭，一气呵成，那个自以为聪的家伙应声倒地。周围的人吓得纷纷逃命。  
“不好了，粮仓被烧了！！”一些尚有理智的人跑去救火，我来不及多想，抓住那个弓箭手，大喊道：“玄列在哪里？”大概是被吓坏了，他茫然得指了个方向。

调转马头，所谓偷袭，不是进行大规模的杀戮，而是要让敌人产生闻风丧胆的心理作用，其次就是诛杀军队的指挥。恐怕放火，制造骚乱只是为了创造条件。  
因为人太拥挤了，我只得下马赶过去，还未到达帐前，被一人拦住去路：“进帐者杀！”我刚想解释，霎时间脑海闪过危机感，仰手抬刀，正挡住那人砍下来的一刀，他也很惊讶，因为我那张的拓恒脸，他的犹豫造成了他的失误，战场上的失误就需要生命作代价。

我忽然意识到，拓恒国的人出现帐前，要么铉烈他们已经被杀，要么已经转移了。正值担心之际，看到不远处，赤炼人都聚过去。  
“不要慌，各自找到所属的队伍！煽动军心者斩！”一个熟悉而沙哑的声音及时响起，玄列把一个抓到的俘虏扔在人前，在这时能表现得如此从容，可以稳定军心，赤洪马刀一挥，人头落地，青腾阴沉着脸打量着四周的每个人，仿佛他们都有可能是拓恒国人。

我正准备避开这种场面，毕竟我的身份可疑，这时有人拍拍我的肩，我一看，是拓恒国的人也穿着赤炼族的衣服，难怪能混进来。看到我时，他先是一愣：“你是奉谁之命而来？”原来把我当成他们的同伴，大概我的面孔生疏，才起了疑心。我四周看看俯身过去，轻声地说：“我是奉……”右手重重的切在他的后脖颈上，他一下子趴在我身上，我扶住他，好笑：刚才情况仓促，不能留个俘虏在身边，现在居然有自动送上门。我望了望赤流在的高地，剩下的就交给你了。

大概怕再次被偷袭，赤炼族加大了守备力度，玄列，青腾和赤洪都聚在帐中商议。我绑好俘虏，蒙好脸，走到帐前，把司危的令牌交给门卫：“我有要事求见次长。”门卫认出我手中的令牌，赶忙接过进到帐中汇报。片刻，门卫出来，说：“有请。”  
“看好这个俘虏。”我把那个拓恒兵交给门卫，大概是敬畏长老的身份，他很恭敬的点头。  
我掀帘入帐，见玄列，青腾和赤洪都望向我，我摘下面罩，发现三人各有各的表情，玄列吃惊，青腾皱眉，赤洪怀疑。  
不等他们开口，我已经开口：“我奉长老之命而来。”眼神落在那个令牌上。  
“长老？我们凭什么相信你？”赤洪第一个开口怀疑我，青腾也深以为然，只有铉烈紧缩双眉，等待着我的回答。  
“我和赤流一同来的，我把她留在北侧的高地，”我的语气没有任何起伏，“外面有个俘虏，也许可以了解拓恒的兵力。”  
赤洪逼近，一把拎起我的衣领：“你不要耍什么花招，否则会死得很难看。”青腾按住他的肩，安抚道：“先派人把赤流接过来。”赤洪气急败坏的甩开手，出帐下命令，顺便把那个俘虏带进来，三个人的目光都在我和俘虏之间打量。我拿冷水泼醒他，他慌乱挣扎，发现被捆便狠狠地瞪着我。  
“这样也救不了你，不想死，最好不要嘴硬。”赤洪抽出利刃指向他。  
这家伙倒是有些军人的样子，愤怒之后一声不出。赤洪上前猛踹他的腹部，他疼得直哼哼也不肯出声。我摆摆手制止他：“已经有人招供了，我知道你们来的人数，还有，你们的情报来源……”  
“不可能！！连我们都不知道……”他的声音嘎然而止，似乎意识到自己说漏了嘴。  
是绝对机密的人物，我还来不及细想就看到他有异动，一脚踹在他的嘴上，他闷哼一声栽倒在地，血溅了我一腿，又踹了好几脚，确保他无法嚼舌，这家伙很清楚这类事情。三个次长  
被我的举动吓了一跳，不由面面相觑。  
玄列最先出声：“你现在无法求死，最好合作。”那人很有种，居然把口中的血吐了铉烈一腿，青腾阴沉着脸看着我，表情仍然是不相信：“他什么也不肯说，你打算怎么办？”  
“他会说的。”我了解先遣兵的心理，他们宁可被杀，也不会愿意被俘，因为在他们没有说出秘密是绝对死不了的。  
“你们来的12个人，除了你，都已经死了，如果现在我们把你放回去，你说你的长官会不会相信你的忠诚？”我根本不担心他被放走后会自杀，军人的求生本能比一般人更强。看到他恐惧的眼神，我知道军人最看重的荣誉让他动摇了。  
他闭上眼睛，痛苦的挣扎，许久睁开眼，绝望的问：“你们想知道什么？”


	20. Chapter 20

19  
从那个俘虏那里了解到不少情报，比如说，他们的指挥曹建明，边防军的副将，此人是在三年前的皇权战争中站在现任拓恒王的一边，而被提拔上来的；这次的消息来源据说是大内的亲信传达，所以只有曹建明知道。军力大多是骑兵，脑海里不由闪过一个可行的对策。

之后，我又问军力的部署，还有下一步曹建明打算如何行动。他知道的倒是都说了，最后只求给他个痛快，我点点头，对三个次长说：“可以了。”青腾虽还是没有好脸色，但没有多言，带着俘虏领死去了。赤洪看到我如此轻松的问到了他们想知道的情报，有些不服的找了个借口，看看赤流接回来没有。

帐中只剩下我和铉烈，玄列郑重的说：“你不该来了。”  
“已经来了，”我笑了笑把话题转到正题上，“这次事情本就是冲我来的，我当然要看看那个嫁祸我的人是谁？”  
“你是说……有人嫁祸你。”铉烈显然不能相信，但又找不到反驳的话语。  
我点头：“此人应该长期生活在赤炼族，且他有机会了解上层的情报，而我的出现正好可以帮他洗刷罪名。”  
铉烈听完我的话，攥紧拳头：“你是怀疑……，不可能，他不会这么做的，至少他不会背叛赤炼族。”他看向我，眼神中的痛苦牵动了我的情绪。  
“列，我没有证据，所以我不能肯定是谁。”我平静地说，但有句话我没有说，只是那个人真的值得你相信吗？  
看到他渐渐平静下来，我提出自己的想法：“列，你们可有应对之策？”铉烈摇摇头：“我们打算等族长来决定。”我犹豫了片刻，开口：“列，族长不了解这里的情况，他无法把我战局。”铉烈听出我的意思，反问：“你有什么好办法？”  
“以退为进！”  
铉烈眼睛一亮：“我正有此意，只是族长临行前下了不准后撤的命令，打算报请族长作决定。”  
这种重要关头岂可拖延，我故意晃晃手中的领牌：“长老让我日夜兼程，就是为了战事考虑，既然我们意见一致，边采取行动边通知族长，岂不是更好。”   
族长已经下了不后撤的命令，怎可能出尔反尔，怕是连司危也没有说服族长，迫不得已才让我来善后，我只能在族长还没来之前，速战速决，否则我就真成了替罪羊。


	21. Chapter 21

20  
不出我意料的，听到这个方案，赤洪第一个站出来反对，说什么影响军心，赤炼族没有逃兵，静静地听完他的指责，玄列坚定地站起来反驳他：“洪，如今我军新败，又遭受夜袭，我们急需调整，否则不战而败。”  
沉默了片刻，赤洪不满的盯着铉烈。甩出一句话：“别忘了族长临行前的话。”  
“可是……”铉烈明知道情势必须这样，可却没发反抗族长的话。青藤在一旁犯难，他也赞成撤退，只是族长的命令压着，却有想不到两全之策。  
赤洪一脸骄横的打量着我们三个人，就连一旁的赤流都看不惯。我轻咳了一声，引起他们的注意：“就这么定了，一个时辰后撤退。”  
赤洪一时间没消化我的话，半天才开口：“你算什么东西，拓恒狗！！什么时候轮到你说话了！”  
我从怀里掏出令牌，放在桌子上：“将在外，军命有所不受。既然组长没有明确的回复，就执行长老的命令。”  
“你敢！！这里可有几千赤炼族的人，你付得起这个责任吗？！”赤洪对我无视他的话异常愤怒，简直是在咆哮。  
我收起领牌，厉声道：“赤洪，现在我代理长老，你最好遵守命令！！”对待这种莽夫要么用权力，要么用实力。

军队集结后，根据铉烈提出的计划，有秩序的撤退，听铉烈说，我们再退就到了赤炼族沿边村庄——楼亚。看到大批的军队开近来，当地的村民都出来帮忙，有端茶递水者，有救助伤员者，村长把他的家让给我们做指挥部，因为计划是铉烈提出来的，所以他一直在考虑如何调兵遣将。青藤在一旁出谋划策，赤洪虽然生气，但是还明白这时候不是内讧的时候。  
“他们大部分都是骑兵，机动性很强，所以应在这里布满绊马索，”铉烈如有所思地说，“这里比较薄弱，需要派弓箭手设防，还有这里……”青腾提议：“我们可以动员村民帮我们，他们比我们了解这里的环境，这里可以打得拓恒措手不及。”

我聆听着他的布置，竟有些明白司危的想法，铉烈很合适族长之位，唯独是没有政治头脑，青腾在这点上就胜过另外两个次长。想到这里，我不由得怀疑，也许她早就知道。  
“之君，你有什么看法？”铉烈问  
“没有。”我顿了一下，“倒是那个副将若不除，恐怕拓恒很难退兵。”  
铉烈与青腾对视一下，说：“你有什么好办法？”  
“暂时还没有。”我瞄了一眼赤洪，摇摇头。  
“何必那么麻烦，不如派人把那家伙给咔嚓了。”赤洪愤愤地说道。  
“暗杀，好主意，就这么办吧。”我笑嘻嘻对赤洪说。对于我的赞扬，赤洪一愣，随即笑道：“好，就这么办。”说完，低下头琢磨有什么地方不对劲儿。

果然，曹建明还没有蠢到等我们都撤退完才发现，后续撤退的部队遭到了袭击，部下纷纷要求应战，铉烈左右为难，青腾主动站出来：“列，我去接应部队。”说完，又看向我，大概是我手中拿着领牌之故。铉烈艰难的点点头，我开口：“带弓箭部队，能救多少算多少，不可恋战，否则会让我们陷入被动。”  
青腾领命后迅速召集人马，前往前线。我等赤洪出去后，便也要离开，铉烈走过来揽住我的肩：“之君，青腾他不会……”铉烈果然看出我的打算，但却误解我的用意。  
“列，用人不疑，疑人不用的道理我还是明白的，此去另有目的。”我笑道。  
铉烈看了我片刻，惊讶的张口，尚未出声就被我阻止了。“这件事，不可再让第三个人知道，因为，在这里我不知道还有谁可以相信。”说完，我将司危的领牌交给铉烈，他接过后紧紧揽我入怀，很奇怪，我开始不排斥这种亲密的接触。  
不需多言，我也准备就绪，混在青腾的部队中开往前线，在快速的行军中，天色渐渐暗下来，我的心跳也越来越平静，平静得好像不是去杀人，而是去散步。很快到达了拓恒与赤炼交锋的地方，青腾下令投入战斗，因为是近距离的肉搏战，拓恒国骑兵无法发挥效用，也只得下马参战，而赤炼一边擅长肉搏，再加上青腾带来的弓箭手，局势似乎有了转机。我趁机绕道一处，正可以看到拓恒军的帐营，战事正处于关键时候，谁也没有料到会有人潜入，我能轻松的潜进，也算是运气好了。根据俘虏曾说过的拓恒布局，我看到了曹建明主将的帐营。


	22. Chapter 22

２１  
此时，帐中不可能只有曹建明一人，我扫视了一眼马厩的方向。对于骑兵来说，战马相当于他们的同伴，如此一来，可增加混乱。我咬住匕首，趴在草中观察有四个人于马厩附近守卫，直至夜色已浓才匍匐前进，因天色太黑，他们很难分辨出我身上的伪装和周围的草色，看准了厩后的那个守卫，猛地弹起“噗”一声，放到一个，把尸体拖到厩中，我竖起耳朵，生怕一点动静惊动了其他人，还好，只听到“噼噼啪啪”火燃烧木材的声音，接着又悄无声息把其他几个人给解决了，我必须给自己争取时间离开这里，从死尸身上摸到了火引，这对我来说，可是大有用处的。我将马厩旁的火把用绳子固定住，绳子的另一头系在放满草料的筐上，轻轻拍拍战马，示意它可以享用了，一旦草料的重量无法平衡火把的重量，火把就会落在满是草料的马厩，这段时间就是我狙击的最佳时间。随手拿起守卫的弓箭，背在肩头，趁人还没有发现我时，隐入草丛中，狙杀最大的麻烦就是打一枪换一个地方，运动量远比普通作战要大，更何况现在只有我自己。

找到一处藏身地，卸下弓箭，在箭头裹上蘸了灯油的布条（从死人衣服上取得）。点燃布条，对准我已观察好的粮草，“嗖”一声，势如破竹般穿透了粮草堆，“哄”的粮草燃烧起来，一旁的守卫大惊失色，慌乱的跑去主营报告，其他士兵仓皇的救火，我混入混乱的人群中，接近主营地，这时帐中走出几个人，其中一个身披披风，左侧配有利剑，此人应该就是曹建明，其他人正诚惶诚恐得像他汇报情况，我隐在暗处，摸出腰间的吹箭，这个距离用吹箭比较保险，看到他气急败坏的样子，殊不知自己已经被瞄准，用力吹出。我仿佛听到箭穿透风的声音，接着就看到曹建明身体一软，瘫在地上，周围的人扑过去大喊：“将军，将军！！有刺客，有刺客！！”

我平静的埋入草丛中，慢慢得退出攻击地点，忽然耳边传来马厩旁的呼喊声：“不好了！！马厩着火了，快来救火啊！！”看到拓恒兵焦头烂额的样子，没有犹豫，扑向一个落单的骑兵，割断他的气管，跳上他的马，趁眼前无人对我设防，逃出去。加紧马腹，用力的挥动马刺，不愧是久经沙场的战马，铆足了劲儿冲过企图上前阻拦我的士兵，风的尖锐声在耳边掠过，   
隐约听见：“瞄准，放箭！”本能的绷紧身体，俯身压低，猛刺马腹，战马如离弦箭般飞，耳边“嗖嗖嗖嗖”的箭矢带着凄厉的风声擦身而过，猛然惊觉小腿被碰了一下，钻心的疼痛感刺激了我的求生本能，顾不上察看伤势，咬紧牙，努力在黑暗中寻找赤炼的去向。

不知奔走了多久，确定身后没有追兵才敢放慢速度，天色也渐渐亮了，我不由得松了口气，汗水打湿了衣物，心跳慢慢恢复正常，忍着疼痛下了马，想察看一下伤势，忽然，有人跳出来大喊：“拓恒狗，胆敢跑到这里！！”抬头看去，两个身穿赤炼传统服饰的士兵拿着刀逼近我，不知道我的解释他们是否能相信。利刃已经滑在手中了，现在要杀他们并不难，正在我犹豫是否要动手之际，一道黑影窜到我们之间，定睛一看：是白虎！那两人似乎被吓了一跳，我赶忙开口解释：“我是铉烈次长的朋友，江之君。请带我去见你们现在的指挥官。”

两个人面面相觑，然后由其中一个年长的开口：“应该没有问题，白虎是铉烈次长的圣物。但你为什么从那边来？”我苍白着脸说：“军事机密，不便透漏。”年轻的说：“那先把伤治好吧。”说着，就过来帮忙，年长的虽然警觉，但也过来帮忙，毕竟我对他们构不成威胁。我接过年轻人用火烫过的利刃，他诧异的问：“你自己来？”我笑着点点头，大概基于我对他们的不信任，在口中塞上软布，向年长者点点头，示意他一旦箭拔出来，他立刻止血。他沉着的回应我。用布捆紧伤口上方，利刃沿着箭伤拉开一道口子，血流出来，染红了我的腿，冷汗不住地从我脸上滴在身上，一咬牙，一横心，握住箭中，用力往外一拔，“啊啊啊啊……”疼痛让我失去了自控能力，箭被我扔在一旁，恍惚间我能感觉到，年长者赶忙用随身所带的酒水冲洗，并用干净的布帮我包扎好。因为疼痛，我全身脱力，昏过去了。

等我睁开眼时，他们两个人正一前一后的抬着我，年轻人走在后面看到我醒了，高兴得喊道：“他醒了，他醒了。”我虚弱的笑笑，年长者回过头看看我：“你终于醒了，我们也马上要到驻地，族长要见你。”  
“族长？”我有些跟不上情况的发展。  
“是啊，拓恒国突然撤兵，大家正在商量对策。我们汇报了你的情况，族长要见你。”年长者解释。  
“你怎么做到的？”我对他们传递信息的方法有些好奇。  
“是青腾次长的朱雀，可以用来传递消息。一听有你的消息，青腾次长让我们马上送你回去。”年轻人在头顶解释。  
“是吗？”青腾？我真的能相信你吗？


	23. Chapter 23

22  
当我出现在驻地见到赤炼族族长时，竟也看到了赤洪，他也在这里，是巧合吗？我带着伤站在赤炼族的主营帐中，面前坐着一位彪悍结实的男子，相貌有几分与赤洪相似，他面无表情的问：“你就是江之君？”  
“正是。”我点点头。  
“听赤洪次长所言，你本应在后方大营中，为何会出现在我与拓恒交战处？”我听出了不友善。  
“刺杀拓恒国的曹建明。”我实话实说。  
“何人所下的命令？”  
我笑眯眯得看看赤洪没有做答，反而看得赤洪一阵发毛：“看什么看，回答族长的问题。”  
“赤洪次长，你自己出的主意，怎么自己都忘了。”我看到了赤洪的冷汗，“何必那么麻烦，不如派人把那家伙给咔嚓了，这不是你的原话吗？”  
赤洪忙上前向族长请罪：“族长，因为怕拓恒国不肯撤兵，只得越权。可江之君他任意妄为，而且违背族长之意，擅自将军队后撤。”  
族长边点头边倾听，似乎赤洪说的不无道理：“江之君，你无视我的命令后撤，给我军带来了极大的损失，你可知罪？！”  
“欲加其罪，何患无辞。”看来族长打算让我来背他指挥不当的罪名了。  
“你……”族长气得无话可说，我也懒得看他继续演戏。  
“族长，我有一言不知当讲不当讲，”青腾忽然开口，“江之君，虽说有违族长之命，但他手持长老令牌，就不能算他越权。而且当初的撤退是由我们表决的，并非他一人之命，若有罪，恐怕三位次长谁也脱不了干系。”  
赤洪插嘴道：“我可没有同意！”  
青腾没有看他说：“若你没有同意，又怎会和我们一起撤退，当时你完全可以留下来。”  
我不由得抬眼看向青腾，只见他意正言辞的发表看法。  
“族长，您若决意要处罚三位次长，请按照族中的规矩，与长老商议后再做打算。”  
族长被逼得无路可退了，只得下令把我压下去，等战事结束再议。我被架回牢营，青腾紧随其后的跟过来。

“为什么救我？”我有点猜不透他的意思。  
“因为你救了赤炼族。”青腾似乎也不希望我领他的情，说完，他直直的盯着我。  
“有事？”  
“你不关心铉烈在哪里吗？”  
“因为我的原因，他被留在楼亚吧。”赤洪会出现在这里说明族长已经去过楼亚，他一定不满我撤退的决定，铉烈则把罪名全部揽下来。看到青腾的怨气，我轻笑起来：“这样最好不过了。”青腾一甩手负气离开了。我靠在墙角，闭上眼睛，不知什么时候，白虎靠过来，我轻轻的捋着它的毛，铉烈，你真是瞎了眼，才会喜欢上我这种冷血的人。 

如我所料，族长不肯放弃如此好的进攻机会，大举派兵进攻撤退中拓恒军队，这将会是史书上光荣的一笔，他亲率大军将拓恒军追至先前的交界处，但赤炼族多年的仇恨和耻辱已经不满足于夺回自己的领土。可拓恒国的国君并不是挨了打不还手的主，赤炼族用了两个月的时间打下来的领土，被拓恒军仅用了不到一个月的时间就夺回来了，并且顺带消灭了几支精锐的大军，赤炼族惨败的回到当初出发的地点。  
因为受伤，而且我的罪名未定，所以一直被留在这里，听到这一切的发生我一点也不惊讶，这些都是我所预见的，平静得看着在我身旁呻吟，死亡的人，我竟没有一丝内疚，因为这也是我要的。

当我再看到铉烈时，他和司危一同出现在前线，大概是前方吃紧，连玄列也不得不派来，看到他坚毅而深邃的双眸，我不由自主地笑了，他告诉我，他一直被软禁在楼亚，无法脱身，直到长老赶到楼亚，他才被放出来。一瞬间，我触到司危的眼睛，她也预见到这一切，却没有阻止。铉烈的手指轻轻触碰着我结痂的伤口：“对不起，之君。”对不起？你在为谁道歉。

玄列率领赶到的军队在楼亚接应，并在此处建立严密的防卫，青腾虽然负伤，但仍然与他并肩作战，我冷眼看着这一切，司危轻言：“我以为你不会，没想到……”  
“长老，这不是你乐见的吗？”我冷笑道，这件事已经成为我的把柄。  
“你可找出暗藏在我族中的奸细？”司危没有理会我的话。  
“有些眉目了，但还差一个契机。”  
“什么契机？”  
司危猛地望向我，我笑而不答，眼神中闪烁着高深莫测的光芒。


	24. Chapter 24

23  
看着从战场上撤退下来的伤员，接着是战败而归的士兵，他们虽败却不认输的隐忍让我不得不反思，我真的是在帮铉烈，还是在报复族长？但一切抖如我所料——赤炼的惨败让族长的威信一落千丈，族长的失职更好的衬托了铉烈当初的正确方针，事实胜于雄辩。  
拓恒国很开恩的没有继续打过来，当然，我想拓恒国并不是因为仁慈，第一，越往北方，气候越恶劣，拓恒兵无法适应长期作战，而且粮草供应不上；第二，赤炼族属于苍黎国的附庸国，发动小规模的战争，苍黎国可以睁一只眼闭一只眼，但是大规模的战事就是对他们的挑衅了。眼前晃动着铉烈忙碌的身影，我无以为报，能为他做的只有争夺族长之位，这是他复仇的必经之路。

脑海里突然闪现出一句话：确定目标，猎杀目标，完成任务，这就是我们的生存法则。这是谁说的，这句熟悉的话，却想不起说话的人，那个射杀我的男人是谁，好熟悉的面孔，他叫什么？任义！忽然，胸腔一阵郁闷，紧接着腥咸的味道充斥着口腔，殷红的血从口中淌出，血溅落在我的衣物上，轻轻抹去嘴角的血。看着手上的血迹，我不由得攥紧了拳头。 

“之君，你在这里。”铉烈在身后响起。  
我平静得抹去嘴角的血，眼珠身上的血迹，问：“有事？”  
玄列没有察觉到，走过来在我身旁坐下：“人大都撤走了，长老也先行，你要不要和他们一起走？”  
我摇摇头望向下方，正在忙碌着撤退的人群。  
“之君，你的脸色很难看。”铉烈看着我说，“是不是不舒服？”  
我忍不住笑了：“我连战场都没上，会有什么事？”  
玄列沉默了许久，低下头：“之君，要是你没有遇见我就好了。”  
我的心忽然像针扎了一样，可还是冷静的开口：“事情已经无法逆转，就不要假设了。”  
“之君，为什么……”铉烈欲言又止。  
“列，现实就是这样，没有假设，没有重来。”我看着他闪亮的双眸，太耀眼，像极了夜间的星辰，但其中闪烁着晶莹。我刚要开口，玄列俯身吻上了我的嘴唇，柔软，湿润。这次他是清醒的，清醒地对我表达他的爱慕。  
“列，难道你一点都不奇怪，为什么我心甘情愿地被囚禁？”我挑挑眉，笑道，“我可以逃脱，甚至可以阻止这场不必要的战争，但我眼睁睁看着它发生了。”  
玄列别开脸：“你不可能阻止族长的。”  
“哈哈哈，”我放声大笑，“列，你不擅长说谎呢，我之所以不阻止族长，只是要报复他，让他威信扫地。”  
铉烈的脸色变得很难看，但却一言不发。  
“我不是你所想象中的江之君，你对我的感情也只是同病相怜的产物。”我残酷的揭开血淋淋的伤口，我不记得是谁对我说过——感情的伤害是最快让人成长的办法。看着铉烈坚毅的脸庞微微的颤动，显得格外“动人”。不忍心再看下去，站起身，转身离开。  
我不断的安抚自己，这件事与其被司危抖出来，倒不如让我用来彻底的熄灭铉烈对我的幻想。


	25. Chapter 25

24  
大部队人马已经离开楼亚，返回赤炼族的内地，连后续部队都开始撤离，我很有自知之明的准备撤退，一路上，族人衣衫褴，气势也很低落，本以为可以借此一血前耻，结果被拓恒国又给打回来了。我混在人群中，不希望引起别人的注意，谁知，青腾居然赶上我，拦住了我的去路。  
“江之君，我有话和你说。”青腾的声音不大，所以没有引起太多人的注意  
“什么事？”我不认为铉烈会和他说那件事。  
“你打算利用铉烈到什么时候？”看到身边已经没人经过，青腾沉着脸问我。  
我笑了笑：“何处此言？”  
“也许别人看不出他有什么不对劲，但我不会的。”  
“那你为什么不去问他。”  
青腾看了我许久，跳下马，愣是一把将我也拉下马，从体形上我的确比不了他，对视了片刻，我跟着他，来到沿途的湖边，湖水的颜色像天空一般蓝，现代社会中可很少看到如此美景，只可惜我们的谈话内容不太应景。  
“江之君，我承认你很有本事，但是你要利用铉烈，那我是不会放过你的。”  
“青腾，你是真的关心铉烈，还是关心族长之位？”我眯着眼盯着他。  
青腾的眉毛皱得更紧了，沉默了片刻才开口：“要说我对族长之位，没有兴趣那是假话。但铉烈比我更适合，也更需要。”  
青腾的话倒是挺让我惊讶的，不过我没有表现出来，淡笑之后：“更合适？我不太明白。”青腾似乎在犹豫该不该对我说真话，眼睛一直盯着我想看出我的企图，但是他失败了。  
他转过身不看我，面对着湖面：“江之君，以你的聪明你不会看不出铉烈对你的感情，你真得忍心去利用一个爱你的人？”  
我没料到他会有如此感言，反而不知道如何应对，听不到我的答复，青腾转过身来，看向我：“铉烈可能告诉过你，当年拓恒国对赤炼族的屠杀，他的父母亲都死在那场灾难中，虽然一直生活在长老身边，但他一直渴望有一个自己的家。你跟我们回赤炼后，我们去见过长老，铉烈再三要求把你留在身边，长老只得同意了，也许别人都不明白，但是我知道铉烈希望你成为他的家人。”  
听到他这番话，我不由得轻问：“为什么是我，我可是他最恨拓恒人的长相。”  
“我也问过他，他说他一定在哪里见过你，只是自己不记得了。”  
虽然听起来很可笑，但我却笑不出来，看到我疑惑的表情，青腾不由得叹气：“别说你不信，我也不想相信。”  
“你为何认为我在利用铉烈？”  
“因为你要回到你的国家，只有玄列愿意帮你。”  
“我并不急着走。”我调侃道。  
“那是迟早的事。”青腾坚持认为我要玄列帮我弄到巫女。  
“就像你说的，我无法利用一个有意于我的人。”我不得不承认我对玄列下不了手。  
青腾没想到我会露出无奈的表情，竟愣住了。  
“青腾，记住你的话，否则我回杀了你的。”我警告青腾，他不可夺取族长之位。  
“这话我原封不动的回敬给你。”青腾狠狠地说。  
青腾，我就上一次你的当吧，至少我可以证明一些事情。

我返回到部队中去，不由得想起玄列，他真的是个很有人格魅力的男人，连竞争对手都为他铲除障碍。重新审视青腾——客观来讲，他比另外两个次长都要有政治头脑，对铉烈的威胁远比赤洪大，应该是个强有力的竞争对手，这符合正常的逻辑吗？难道他另有什么打算，或者……我产生了一个大胆的猜测，仿佛一些事情渐渐明朗起来。


	26. Chapter 26

25  
直到我到达铉烈的帐篷，也不曾见到他，我一个人坐在之前铉烈常带我去的山丘，看着远方深绿色的山脉，缭绕的云雾，这么悠闲的生活反而会让我无法安心，总觉得危险随时会冒出来，让我措手不及，不喜欢这种控制不了自己命运的感觉。忽然，有了除风声之外的声音——鞋子摩擦着杂草声，我身体一滑躺着隐入乱草中，手握着利刃，全神贯注的分别是谁的脚步声。

“白虎，之君不在这里。”铉烈的声音在不远的上方响起，我不由得放松下来，可是他找我做什么？可白虎似乎知道我在这里，还是拉着铉烈往这边走。我不得不现身。  
“找我何事？”我故作无事的样子。  
他大概没想到我真地在这里，不由得愣了一下，才开口：“没事。”  
我笑了：“你不擅长说谎。”  
犹豫了好久铉烈轻声问道：“长老是不是对你说了什么？”  
一霎那，我动摇了，该不该告诉他真相。看着他执著的眼神，我笑道：“为什么会想到长老？”  
“令牌，长老从不轻易给人的，连我都从来没有过，”铉烈停顿了一下，“而且长老非常恨拓恒人，所以……”  
铉烈并不笨，只是太善良了，一个有实力却没有野心的人，若不成为族长，迟早被人害死。  
“因为我答应救赤炼族。”再三考虑我还是没有告诉他真相，如果他知道长老为了他不择手段，一定难以接受。  
铉烈不再开口，我突然有点心痛，自从我心知肚明他的爱慕，就再没见他开心地笑过，也许我们真的不该见面：“那个……铉烈，”一开口却不知道该说什么，铉烈意外的看着我，我一时语塞，铉烈摇摇头：“之君，我知道你迟早要离开，而我喜欢你，是我自愿的，你不必有负担。”  
我虽不善言辞，但从没像那天一般，许多话在心中，却一句也无法说出口。如果是我，我会把一个来历不明的人留在身边吗？不会，我会选择不留活口。如果是我，就算留下，最重要的是调查他的身份，保证自己的安全。可玄列什么也没做，如果他这么做了，也许就不是后来的局面。

“列，你的善良迟早害死你。”我冷冷的提醒他。  
玄列露出一付无奈的笑容：“之君，其实你也很善良。”  
我善良？这是我本世纪听到最冷的笑话，玄列忽然想起什么说：“我带你去一个地方。”我来不及表达自己的意见，就被玄列带到一处阴森森的山间，四周只能听到一些不知名的鸟被我们到来打扰的叫声。

走了一段山路，玄列停住，站在一个山洞口，洞口周围种满了赤炼族称为常青树的植物，我不解的看着玄列，他解释道：“这是我父亲的墓地。”说着，他就领先一步走进去，我只得紧随其后进去，看到里面有一座冢，冢前立着一块石碑——赤炼族三十三代族长：玄宗。玄列跪在冢前，右手护在左胸前，心脏的位子，郑重其事的说：“父亲，我把我最爱的人带到您面前，以家族之名起誓，吾将以吾之命护佑他，直至命绝。”  
我记得曾听族中的人说过，赤炼族人把爱人带到父辈的面前发誓，是为了证明自己的真心。听着他的誓词，我不由得攥紧拳头，此时，正对上回头望向我的玄列，他站起身，走过来，我紧紧盯着他棱角分明而坚毅的脸庞，执迷不悟而认真的眼睛，仰起头，主动地去亲吻他紧闭的嘴唇，我甚至能感到他的身体一僵，不敢妄动。扣住他的后脑勺，我吻得更加用力，他渐渐软化了，张开口轻咬着我得上唇，舌尖试探性的进入，生怕我会拒绝他，闭上眼睛，与他深情地拥吻。  
直到我们都无法呼吸，才放开彼此，他气喘吁吁的抱着我，眼神中已经染上了情欲，我轻轻而坚决的推开他：“列，我不能。”因为我们如果真的发生关系，他恐怕一生都放不下。他克制的点点头，也许他真的太爱我了，我心情复杂的转过身，整理一下自己的情绪，不想让他看到我的动摇。  
“列，在你没有成为族长之前，我不会离开。”我唯一能为你做得就只有这些了。  
玄列难以置信的看着我，我说：“走吧。”

沉默了一路，隐隐可见玄列嘴角幸福的笑意，我有些茫然，一旦你知道真相，你还会有这样的笑容吗？我们还未到达帐篷，就被迎面赶来的人给拦住了：“次长，次长，不好了，巫女不见了，长老让你带江之君马上赶过去，不得有误。”玄列幸福的笑容瞬间消失了，定定的看着我，仿佛在问我，是你干的吗？在我脸上看不出答案，他匆忙的答道：“好的，一会儿就过去。”那人看了我一眼，犹豫了片刻：“次长，长老让我和你一起过去。”铉烈和我都明白他没有说的话，江之君是嫌疑人，我必须看着他，以免他跑了。  
“你不相信我？”玄列不悦的问。  
“可次长……”那人想争辩，却被玄列打断。  
“我有些东西要准备。”玄列阴沉着脸，把我拉进帐篷，一句话不说，只管收拾包袱，我站在一旁静静的看着他，没一会儿，他收拾好了东西，拉着我走出帐篷，那人尽职的站在帐外等我们，玄列不看我说：“走！”那人刚转身准备上马，玄列一狠心，挥手把他打晕了，他扫了一眼昏过去的人，又看向我，低吼道：“发什么呆，还不快走？！”


	27. Chapter 27

26  
我仍然站在原地，定定得看着铉烈，他的眼神隐藏着痛苦与坚定，这般深情我该如何偿还啊！“列，你去找赤流，巫女仍在她的住处。”我淡淡地说，“保护好她。”铉烈眉头不由得缩紧：“之君，你……你现在不走就来不及了，他们已经开始怀疑你了。”我摇摇头：“我不会失信于你的。”我话音刚落，铉烈扑身过来抱住我，身体微微的颤抖，脸埋在我的脖颈处，我能感到他压抑的哭声。

“列，巫女对我而言，没你想得那么重要。”我临走前，淡淡地说。铉烈一愣，没等他开口，跃马而上，坐稳后扬鞭而去。不想看他的表情，那会让我失去理智，失去理智的江之君，就无法冷静得判断事物，这对我来说，是致命的伤。

一路扬尘，等我赶到长老帐前时，已经聚集了不少人，当他们看到我时，我感受到的是排斥的目光，剑拔弩张的架势，如果不是长老的约束，他们恨不得扑上来把我撕碎。看样子，今天的大会要在帐前举行，我扫视过去，人群中我看到了青腾和他的妻子伊云，赤洪，甚至还有扎克。最显眼的当然要算是长老司危和族长，他们坐在帐前的案后，案上摆着文书和纸墨。看到我居然只身前来，两人的眼神微微一变，铉烈曾告诉我，族长是族中的领头人，但长老才是精神领袖，所以，这次审判应该是由司危来主审。

我站在他们面前，本来乱哄哄的四周，一下子安静下来，都望向我和他们。司危沙哑的嗓音传进耳朵：“江之君，你应该听说巫女失踪之事，你可认罪？”我沉默的看着他们，族长正同仇敌忾的怒视着我，难得有报复我的机会。“巫女的事我听说了，可你们如何认定就是我做的，难道就因为我长了一张有拓恒血统的脸？”一时间，鸦雀无声，司危颦眉没有出声，族长迫不及待的开口：“因为赤炼族的人不会对巫女不敬，只有你这个外来人有动机。”我冷笑道：“据我所知，上一任巫女好像不是被人带走，而是自己走的。”我话音刚落，引起一片哗然，这毕竟是赤炼族的丑闻，虽然大家都知道，但都忌讳在公共场合谈论这件事，甚至有人开始对着我向地面吐口水，我没有理会。  
司危问道：“你的意思是说，巫女自己走了，可是她要穿越这片土地，为什么没人看到？”  
“有两个可能，第一种可能，她有同谋掩护她离开，……”我还没说完，就有人站出来反驳我，一个清脆的女声打断了我的话：“我举证，江之君却有挟持巫女的企图。”所有人的目光都集中在伊云身上，她满脸通红，可能是不太习惯站在众目睽睽之下发言。他身旁的青腾轻轻拉了她一下，可是被她甩开：“长老，腾告诉我，江之君要回到自己的国家就必须要借助巫女之力，而且他曾经去过巫女的住处。”她的话仿佛一块小石子扔进平静的湖面，引来的人群的喧哗，长老不由皱眉，不时地在案上敲打指尖，族长积极地做出反应：“江之君，你有什么可说的？”  
“我的确去过，而且我也需要巫女的力量，因为我根本不知道怎么避开里面的机关。”我笑盈盈的回答。  
“那个会难倒你？你进入拓恒军营可是不费吹灰之力的。”族长马上反驳我。周围的人不由得用力呼吸，看我的眼神竟有些变化了。族长忽然意识到自己犯了错误，当初是他下令不让对外公布谁是暗杀拓恒国副将，以防我被族人认同，他就无法加罪于我。  
“族长，如果是我，我完全可以等族中无人之时行动，比如，你们与拓恒国交战之际。既不会被人发现，而且不必冒险去暗杀。”族长的脸色变了几变，始终没有开口。  
“江之君，但是你有动机，所以你不能被饶恕。”司危慢慢说出她的决定。  
我正对上司危那意义不明的眼神，随后听到她的问话：“你还有什么要说的？”  
我点点头：“是关于这次与拓恒国的战事。”  
所有在座的人都莫名其妙的看向我，话题似乎转换的太快了，赤洪大喊道：“江之君，你别想耍花招，巫女失踪的事和拓恒国有什么关系？”  
“你还记得那个俘虏说过什么？”我提醒他，“‘你们的情报来源……’‘不可能，连我们都不知道……’”  
“难道是有奸细？”连赤洪这么蠢的人都明白了，他难以置信的看着我。我点点头。  
“拓恒这次出兵表面上是因为禁地被人破坏了，其实只是为了转移别人对自己的怀疑，可是很不幸，我安然无恙的回来了，所以一计不成只得仓促之际又上演了巫女失踪的事件。”我平静的讲述着一切。  
“那人是谁？”“杀了他！居然投靠拓恒狗！！”赤洪两眼充血的吼起来，也挑起了族人的愤怒，这人很容易被人利用，还不自觉，难怪……  
司危示意人们安静下来，可是仍然可以听见有人在议论，族长只得出声：“安静！安静！”终于安静下来，司危开口：“江之君，你知道你所说的如果有一丝虚假，我都不会饶恕你。”  
我叹了一口气：“其实，前往禁地的秘密拓恒早就知道了，这次的借题发挥只是让一切看起来都是我在通风报信，可以掩护奸细的身份。因为我和铉烈他们一起回来，并且我看起来有拓恒的血统。这就很容易让人怀疑是我。”

“不得不说这个人用心良苦，发动一场这么大规模的战争只是为了掩饰自己的身份，当然这也说明此人的身份不能被泄漏，因为此人的身份不是一般族人，有机会接触到高级秘密。”我低下头，停顿住了。四周的人忍不住又哗然了。


	28. Chapter 28

27  
不是我心软才停下来，而是因为我知道这样适时的停顿会让当事人产生恐惧心理，除非那人受过专门的训练，其实，心理战比任何杀伤性的武器都要有效。抬眼看着司危，她似乎很希望我透漏那个人的身份，我对司危的动机越来越怀疑，我只是她的棋子。我们对视了很久，她的眼神不断的命令我快些揭穿那人的阴谋，我嘴角勾起一丝微笑，说：“如今，只要找到巫女的下落，就可以查到谁是奸细。”  
所有人都嚷嚷着：“我们去找巫女，长老下命令吧，我们分头派人去找。”  
司危阴沉着脸盯着我，始终没有开口，这时，青腾站出来说：“长老，我们不可听信江之军的一面之词，毕竟我们根本不知道他的来历。”司危点点头，又看向我，我却看向青腾，他铁青着脸色。我冷静地说：“不必派人去找，如无意外，铉烈次长应该很快就会把巫女带来。”  
青腾扬起他冷峻的面孔与我对视：“谁知道你不是再拖延时间。”  
“你为什么不告诉我们巫女的所在地，大家一起去不是更容易找到她”赤洪忽然发问。  
“因为这里除了我，还有一个人知道巫女的位置，如果她在我们之前找到巫女并杀了她灭口，后果不堪设想。”我慢慢的解释。  
“你怎么知道她不会一开始就杀了巫女？”赤洪接着问。  
“作为赤炼族的人多少会敬畏巫女的身份，而且那人恐怕没有告诉巫女外面发生的一切，所以才不会引起巫女的疑心。”我笑笑。

讨论声由大变小，人们渐渐疲倦，就连司危也有些支持不住了，天色慢慢暗下来了，赤洪不耐烦地问：“为什么玄列还没有出现？”  
青腾适时地插话：“该不会是你故弄玄虚，或者你已经将铉烈……”他没有把话说完，然后意味深长的看着我。我们彼此的目光都太过刺眼，刚刚接触上就回避开。此时，一个熟悉的女声在远方大喊起来：“找到巫女了，找到巫女了！！”所有人都不由自主地望过去，我已经听出来是赤流的声音，渐渐也可看清她的马匹和身形。

赤流紧收缰绳，跳下马背，冲进人群中，顾不上喘气，忙开口：“族长，长老，巫女在她的住处被发现，玄列正带着她往这边来，只是她……昏迷不醒……”赤流的话被突如其来的给打断了，青腾趁我不备扑到我身后，用手中的刀架在我的喉管处，警惕的看着四周，但四周的人都一时没能明白这突然的变化，呆呆得看着我们。

我为自己的失误皱皱眉，轻声问：“青腾，你何必如此？”  
“你应该知道。”青腾轻不可闻的一声叹息，一时间，我无语，正如他所说，我的确知道。司危最先反应过来低吼道：“青腾，你干什么？！”  
我虽然看不到青腾的脸，但我能感到他在冷笑：“长老，正如你心中所想，我就是你们要找的人，不过我不打算束手就擒。”  
司危眼神一凌，我看到了杀意，族长明显还没从震惊中缓过来，口吃的说：“你，你……快来人把他抓起来，反正那人也不是赤炼族的人。”他话音还未落，就被我背后冷冷的目光，吓得一哆嗦。  
司危倒是出惊不乱，很快冷静下来，安抚青腾：“你现在无处可逃，又何必隐瞒，而且你是次长，我相信你的所作所为，必定有原因的，不是吗？”  
青腾哼笑一声：“很简单，因为我是最有能力成为族长的，却没有背景的次长，如果是你，你会怎么做？”  
我的利刃一直悬在袖口，因为我知道，利刃一出必然会取青腾性命，可是青腾的话使中回荡在我脑海里：你真得忍心去利用一个爱你的人？你又何尝不是个像铉烈的笨蛋。  
“青腾，你不是奸细，”我知道我之后的话，会让他恨我，也同样会让司危得逞，“因为奸细并不知道我刺杀拓恒副将之事。”  
我的目光落在人群中，青腾没想到我开口，愣了一下，用力勒住我的肩：“闭嘴！！我不需要你装好人！！”一瞬间，我看到青腾恳求的目光。  
可司危插言：“江之君，你说，谁才是真正的奸细？”  
片刻犹豫，列无法做到的就让我来替他做，我的目光再次扫过人群，刚要开口，忽然伊云走出人群，站在我和青腾面前：“你早知道了？为什么不揭穿我？”她面色平静，却没有任何惧色，仿佛一切都那么正常。她微微一笑，竟有一种残酷的美感。  
“我还以为我掩饰得很好，没想到还是瞒不过你。”伊云仿佛聊天一般轻松，“还记得我跟你说过我的家人吗，他们就是被自己的族人给屠杀了！只因为我的母亲是拓恒国人，所以我家族被怀疑是奸细。一个平静的家庭就被你们的自以为是给毁灭了。”  
“伊云……”痛心地呼唤，却被伊云打断。  
“青腾，不需要你的维护，因为就是你们害死我的父母，害我和哥哥被迫分离。”

伊云的声音并不大，但因为周围太安静，所有人都静静地听着她的陈述，忽然，伊云猛地转身面向司危和族长：“你们还记得玄武一系人们临死前的哭喊和求饶声吗，惨败于拓恒国手下，却在自己的族人身上找回了‘自尊’，哈哈哈……”伊云声嘶力竭的笑声充斥着在场所有人的耳朵。

伊云平静下来，微笑的问我：“江之君，你怎么那么肯定是我？”  
“知道有人要嫁祸给自己，谁也不会坐以待毙的。”  
“从什么时候开始？”  
“拓恒国的入侵，显得太不自然了，好像我一来到赤炼，消息就被泄漏。之后，你又借口引我去见巫女，怕是想我动了念头带走巫女，可事与愿违。之后，我去了前线，你没法知道那里的形势，因为青腾在那里，你的朱雀恐怕会被他截住，所以你不敢，这也是你不知道我暗杀副将的原因。”我看着她知道事情真相后的平静，几乎可以猜到她的打算。  
“可你怎么发现是两只朱雀的？它们几乎一样。”她脸上的笑容始终都没有退下去。  
“其中有一只的喙有一抹红色。那只应该是你的。”  
“我选中你做替死鬼，反而把自己给暴露。”伊云仰天边哭边笑，不知为了是自己还是命运，  
“冥绯只是中了迷魂香，没有性命之忧，我不杀她，并不是因为我敬畏巫女的身份，而是同病相怜，明明憎恨这样的命运，却无力改变！！”  
话音刚落，一阵奇异的香味涌进我的鼻腔，这香味刺激着我的神经，熟悉的味道，我在哪里闻到过。忽然觉得身后青腾松开了我，冲向伊云，我猛然望去，映入眼帘中的竟是——伊云口中不住地往外喷血，连说话的能力都没有了，身体不断的抽搐，她藏青色的衣物染红了，青腾抱紧她，不住地喊着她的名字，可是她已经听不见，紧抓着青腾衣袖的手，忽然脱力般的放开了。  
青腾压抑的哭声，化作撕心裂肺般的吼叫声，向这片苍茫的大地传开，这一刻，我似乎明白，伊云也不忍心利用爱自己的人。连赤洪，赤流都围过去默默流着泪看着死去的伊云。所有人似乎都没有想到这个我早已预料的结局，呆呆得看着青腾不住的哭喊声。  
空中盘旋着两只朱雀不停的哀鸣，久久不肯离去，仿佛在为他们的主人哀悼。

忽然一个身影冲过来，我一把拉住他的手臂，他的去势被我拦住，他转头看向我，我看到他晶莹的目光，仿佛再说，放手！！我的手慢慢得拿回来。是啊，那里死的不是奸细，而是他们多年的朋友，只有我认为她是奸细。


	29. Chapter 29

28  
我缓缓的退出了人群，夜风冷冷的吹过我的头发，原来我来到赤炼族已经这么久，头发都长长了，走出几步之遥，却看到站在不远处冥绯，她明亮的眼神直视着我，仿佛要把我看透，柔柔的声音：“江之君，你已经尽力而为了，不必自责。”  
“自责？我只做我认为对的事。”  
“那为什么你的表情看起来这么落寞？”  
“是吗，”我不由自主地摸了摸自己的脸颊，“谢谢你的提醒。”说着，我往远处走去，其实，我也不知道我要去哪里，只是不想被人看到我现在的样子。  
可身后冥绯的声音还是传进我耳朵里：“江之君，哪个才是你真正的样子？他们口中的你，还是我眼中的你？”  
我没有回答，因为连我都感到自己的变化，连我自己都无法控制的变化，理性精确的思维竟被可笑的情绪影响了。我本应该不动声色的杀了伊云，而不是像现在这样让自己变得如此被动，就算被青腾发现，我也可以把一切推到他身上，让铉烈或司危发现罪证，我置身于事外的冷眼旁观，可我竟放弃了这样完美的做法，被司危利用，被青腾怨恨，被玄列不理解。

[ 那些死在外面的，都是笨蛋！！]

[ 强者，不仅要掌握自己的命，还要对别人生杀予夺。]

[ 只有握着枪我才觉得安全，不信你试试。]

[ 你是第一次杀人？我还头一回看到杀人没有抗拒感的人。]

[ 杀了他，我们不能留俘虏！]

[ 人性不会救你的命，想活下去，就杀了每一个威胁你性命的人。]

任义的面孔渐渐在我眼前清晰起来，他穿着迷彩装坐在沙发上，周围模糊的景象也清晰了，不少穿着迷彩服的男人，女人站在或坐在那里，可我面前的任义不信的笑着问我：“你是北极狼？”听到任义的声音，不少人把目光集中在我身上，旁边有个男人讽刺道：“哪来的小鬼，赶快回家找你妈喝奶去。”  
我没理会那人的挑衅，平静得看着任义，淡淡地说：“有任务。”  
“好笑，上面居然找了个小鬼来，难道上面改开幼儿园了？”有一个男人吼道，引起一阵狂笑，连任义也跟着大笑起来。  
“好了好了，别把小孩逗哭了。”一个性感的女人站出来说话，“乖，快回家吧。”  
“beauty，要是喜欢孩子，就和任义做一个出来。”她旁边一个男人挤眉弄眼地说，可还没说完，beauty的手肘重重落在他腹部，疼得那家伙哎哟哎哟直叫唤，又惹得一阵哄笑。

“说吧，什么事？”任义很给面子的问我。  
我没说话，只是把手中的资料交给他，他打开一看，露出一幅吊儿郎当的笑容：“兄弟们有工作了！！”  
……

“小鬼，你没事吧？”任义皱着眉头跑过来，我紧皱着眉头不友好的盯着他，手中的枪始终没有放下，任左腿的血不住的流。  
“我没有恶意，”任义放下手中的枪，“你的伤要紧急处理，否则会感染的。”  
“不用了。”我这才放下枪，用匕首撕开裤腿，准备自己处理，任义一巴掌拍在我头上：“小鬼现在不是逞能的时候，你这样会耽误我们撤退时间的。”  
一阵剧痛，一切陷入黑暗中，一切也回到了现实中——

胸腔一阵绞痛，我跪在地上，弯下腰，带着腥咸味的液体涌出来，我知道那是我的血。从没像现在这般觉得死亡离我这么近，死亡固然可怕，可更可怕的是等待死亡。

时间不会因为死了某位重要人物而停止，生活仍然在继续，我已经有几天没有见到铉烈，白虎倒是寸步不离得跟着我。这一天，许久没有回来的玄列出现在我面前，看着他疲惫的眼神，消瘦的脸庞，我努力冻结自己的情绪，这样才是我，那个凭理智活下来的江之君。

铉烈黯然的眼神，犹豫了许久才跟我说了一句话：“青腾要见你。”  
我冷笑着，该来的终于来了，我早有心理准备了：“好，什么时候？”  
“……，现在。”他没想到我如此爽快，竟愣了愣才开口。  
我正要跨出帐外，铉烈在身后开口喊道：“之君，……”然后欲言又止，我没有回头，站在原地冷冷得问：“你是怕我被杀，还是怕我杀了他？”


	30. Chapter 30

29  
玄列始终没有开口，我自我嘲笑的上了马，难道我还对玄列存有什么期待吗？真是可笑的问题。狠狠挥动着马刺，风嗖嗖的在耳边掠过，手握着缰绳，我的战意感染了身下的马儿，马儿一路狂奔，仿佛赶赴疆场。

我站在青腾的帐前，猎猎的风卷动着他帐前白色的大旗，赤炼族中若有人过世，自家的帐前都须悬挂一柄大旗，告示家中有人过世。朱雀在我头顶不住的鸣叫，是在控诉，还是在哀鸣。青腾听到朱雀的叫声掀开帐帘走出来，他比玄列更加疲惫消瘦，脸色黑黄，眼睛深陷进去，胡子茬布满了他阳刚的面孔，看到我，迷蒙的眼神才闪出光彩。

“你如果想杀我，我劝你换一天，”我坦白地告诉他，“现在的你根本不可能杀了我。”  
青腾没开口，只是打量着我，看到他不由自主地攥紧拳头，再放开，我反而放弃了藏在衣袖里的利刃，我们对视了许久，他哑着嗓子说：“进来说话。”  
说完，留给我一个背影，自己走进帐篷里，我跟着他走进里面，进去以后，我看到帐内已经没有剩下什么东西了，青腾背对着我开口：“玄列真得很喜欢你，他甚至愿意代替你死在我手上，所以你不能死。”  
我没有料到青腾会跟我说这些，只能站在他身后听他静静的说话：“江之君，有件事我本打算到死都不会说的，但是为了让你活下来，你必须知道——族中一直说那个出逃的巫女和她的孩子都死了，其实那不是真相。因为玄列并不是前任族长的孩子，而是那个巫女冥音的孩子，所以这件事只有前任族长和长老知道，如果她要对你不利，你可以以此为要挟，但不要告诉铉烈。”  
我愣了一下，问道：“你怎么知道司危要与我不利？”  
青腾冷笑起来：“你还记得，那次我让你离开赤炼族，后遇上了赤洪的事吗，那是长老安排的，她知道铉烈与你有情，所以……不过你命大，居然可以从她那里活命，恐怕有什么内幕吧。”  
“我已经猜到了，”我平静的陈述着，“她这次也不过借我之手，让你丧失成为族长的权利，同时也可以挑拨我与铉烈的关系，一石二鸟。”  
听到我的话，青腾转过身来，惊讶得看着我，但很快又恢复了平静：“你是为了铉烈？”  
我没有开口，青腾轻叹一声：“我看错你了。”  
“只怕司危的下一目标就是你了，因为赤流不足为惧，你好自为之吧。”青腾提醒我。  
“你打算去哪里？”以我对青腾的了解，他绝对不会留在赤炼族了。  
“苍黎国，”青腾的表情变得很落寞，“如果我能早点带伊云离开，一切都不会发生了。”  
我终于知道为什么当初青腾辉说出铉烈最适合族长的话，原来是他早知道伊云的身份了，所以放弃族长之位，要和伊云离开。

我走出帐营，青腾站在帐内，我仰头看着天空盘旋的朱雀，轻轻得问：“为什么只有一只？”  
“那是她与她哥哥唯一联系的信物，我把它放回她哥哥身边了。”青腾的声音在帐帘落下后结束了，我站在那里，看了许久，跳上马仍在回望。

在回去的途中遇见了铉烈，他看到我后，拉住了缰绳，受伤的眼神一直盯着我，我们相互凝望着对方，我不知道他在我眼中看到了什么，但我在他的眼中清晰的看到了自己，被选烈改变的江之君。我动摇了，回去难道真得比留在这里好吗？而我现在的身体状况，还能活多久？

青腾走的那一天，我没有去送他，一个人到了山丘上眺望，自从我来到赤炼族后，太多隐藏在暗处的事情都曝光了，司危当初杀我不过是担心我是拓恒人，当她知道我可以利用后，便借我之手帮铉烈铲除对手；恐怕她早就怀疑伊云是奸细了，只是她不打算自己揭穿她，因为那样会影响她在铉烈心中的地位。而现在，我已经没有利用价值，她会怎么做呢？我轻轻的叹了一口气，真的要拿那件事威胁她吗？

忽然，感到有人在接近自己，我迎面走过去，看清来人后，淡定地看着司危，她也目不转睛的看着我，沉默许久才开口：“我们的交易快要结束了，你不该高兴吗？”  
“我想改变交易的内容，”我顿了顿，司危眉头紧紧皱起，“我要留在赤炼族，直到铉烈坐上族长之位。”  
“你以为我不敢杀你！”司危沙哑的声音透漏着杀意。  
“呵呵，你未尝不想，只可惜青腾没有如你所愿。”我嘲笑道。  
司危冷冷的打量着我，许久她控制住自己的恨意，开口：“江之君，你到底有什么企图？”  
“和你一样。”我微微抬起头，看向她身后的远方。  
司危冷笑道：“我相信你的能力，但我不相信你。”  
“铉烈成为族长之后，我便离开。”我攥紧了拳头，低声轻语。  
司危怀疑的看着我，想从我的眼睛里看到我话的真实性：“你放弃回去了？”  
我笑着摇摇头：“因为巫女不是我要找的人。”  
司危凛冽的眼神一闪，问道：“你怎么知道？”  
“如果巫女真有那样的能力，赤炼族早就一统天下了。”我玩味的看着司危，“我很奇怪，除了你，难道就没人怀疑？”  
司危低下头，我知道她在想要不要斩草除根，她慢慢得抬起头来冷笑着说：“江之君，有时候，我真得很想杀了你，因为你知道太多不该知道的事情。”  
“但现在我对你来说，还是有一定用处的，不是吗？”我的价值就在于司危还需要我为她做见不得人的事。  
“哼，过些日子，你同我们一起去苍黎国。”  
“什么事？”  
“铉烈的亲事也该定下来了。”  
我身体一滞，看到司危探究的眼神，马上恢复了正常，轻轻地说：“我还以为是赤流呢。”  
“赤流？她哥哥可是铉烈的敌人。”司危扫了我一眼，“我听说铉烈很喜欢你呢。”  
沉默了片刻，我摇摇头：“没有可能的。”


	31. 番外（上）

再没有遇见他之前，我以为我的存在只是为了复仇，为了死去的父亲，为了丧生的族人，为了长老对我期待。当我和青腾奉长老之命，再次潜入到曾经属于我们的领土，可如今却被拓恒国视为禁地的地方，却遇到了他，顽强的求生本能给我留下了深刻的印象，尚未清醒的他居然可以对我发起进攻，未果，就马上寻找逃跑的路线，当他知道自己无路可逃时，表情变得很坦然。这一系列的反应抹煞了我对拓恒血统的憎恨感，而且他被人抛弃在拓恒国的禁地分明是想借刀杀人。但青腾的话提醒了我，不能意气用事的放过知道我们秘密的人，可手中的箭不由自主地发出去，可能内心还是不想让他死。而且他救了我们，自己却险些死在拓恒兵手中，他甚至提醒我们尽早离开禁地，鲜血染红了他的眼眶，凸显了双眸的冷静。

交谈中知道他并非是拓恒或是赤炼族人，可他明显的拓恒血统，让我无法完全相信他，可是他的眼睛总让我有一种似曾相识的感觉。他的失忆看起来也不想是装的，否则他不会犯那么低级的错误。

更让我哭笑不得是，白虎居然对他没有敌意，甚至邀请他跟我们一起走，难道白虎已经察觉到我的心情？再回赤炼族的路上，我拼命的思索，却始终想不到我曾经在哪里见过这双眼睛，是的，长老说，我很小的时候受到过刺激，对6，7岁之前的事情很模糊。也许，我确实见过他。

可是回到族中，长老听闻了消息，坚决不同意把他留下来，我坦言了自己的想法，而且愿意担保他的所作所为，长老妥协了，我知道她是因为爱我，才默认了我的任性。长老在我们离开前，叫住了青腾，单独吩咐了任务，我在外面等候，虽然我和青腾是从小到大的朋友，但是次长的任务是不能随便泄漏的，比如我们这次潜入禁地，赤洪是不知道的。  
可是回到帐中却看到另一幅情形，他居然和赤流起了正面冲突，我赶忙解围，安顿好大家的休息。这一觉因为梦，睡得很漫长——

梦中我似乎坐在草丛里，视野中有绿色的野草在晃动，透过草的缝隙，我模糊的看到一个身穿紫衣的女人，去看不清她的模样，她面对着一个衣衫褴褛的小孩，伸手轻轻抚过那孩子的脸庞，嘴微启，好像在对他说些什么，那孩子面色平静得看着那个女人，直到那女人衣角轻摆得走向我，那孩子目不转睛的随着女人望向了我这边，他清澈而平静的眼神，深深地留在了我的心里，虽然他始终没有看我一眼。

我记起被我遗忘了的那双眼睛，我曾经也多次梦到那双眼睛，可是父亲和长老总是很冷淡的告诉我那只是一个梦而已，渐渐的，我也就淡忘了。可这天它又一次清晰地出现在我的梦里，难道他真的是我见过的那个孩子？

可是等不到我细想，他已经走了，青腾拦住了我的去路，不许我去追，我大怒，硬是不听任何劝诫，跳上马赶往他离开的方向。不想在路途中遇到了赤洪的卫队，才知道他被人误会是奸细，可当看到他用赤洪做人质，我忍不住想澄清事实，可他清澈的眼神在那一瞬间边的犀利，他不着痕迹的避开了我的手，那不是我愿意看到的，可他已经不相信我了。  
当他进到长老的帐中，我整个心都悬起来，因为我知道长老有多恨拓恒国的人，她会放过他吗？果然，帐中传来长老的声音“拿刑具上来！”我见过如何对拓恒人用刑的场面，实在无法想象他真的能承受得了。根本没有多想就出声为他求情，一旁的青腾上前来拉我起身，我摇摇头。

当他安然无恙的出来以后，我竟然很开心，但是却问出了傻话：“长老怎么会放了你？”他的眼神流露狡黠，没想到他也会有这样的表情，他清澈的眼神让我有些不知所措的摇头，否定他的反问。可是得知他也和我一样是孤儿的时候，我再也忍不住了，我没有经过他的允许，就紧紧地抱住了他，当时真的没想过他会不会很讨厌这样的行为。我不知道我是不是疯了，我真的喜欢上了他，完全忘记他拓恒的血统，我忽然意识到我的生活不只有复仇。


	32. 番外（中）

我极力的邀请他参加婚礼，是因为我想借机会跟他告白，可当他知道秀珠的意义时，他的言语间却透漏着疏理，我犹豫了，如果是任何一个赤炼族的人，我都可以积极热情的表达我的爱意，可是不知为什么对待他，我却不敢。在争夺过程中，我已经放弃了，脑子里是中闪现着，他迟早要离开这里的念头，而我却无法挽留他，因为我和他的身份，心情变得低落，一瞬间我甚至怀疑族长之位真地对我那么重要吗？

当我两手空空的退出人群，他却上前来安慰我，可是他并不知道我所想的问题，只是误以为我有了心上人。那一夜酒会上，他喝了很多酒，而我也稀里糊涂的喝多了，迷蒙的眼睛只能看到，他云淡风清的举杯，毫不犹豫的喝尽。渐渐的，眼中只能看清他微启的双唇，被酒水湿润过，显得越发红润了，我一直盯着它，慢慢的靠近，然后就什么也不知道了。  
可谁知，根本没有给我想明白问题的时间，拓恒国就借入侵禁地之名举兵攻打我族。此时，我最担心的并不是战事如何，而是他是不是已经被怀疑了，或者他被暴怒的族人袭击，我自私的要求青腾收留他，可是我却不知道此举把他推向了陷阱。

当我和青腾赶到族长那里，族人竟已经集结完毕，随时准备出发了，仇恨，在这一刻，却没有让我的血液沸腾，心中始终牵挂着他，他有着拓恒国的血统，虽然已不记得自己的身世，但是他一旦想起，他会不会恨这个曾经杀害过他国人的我呢。心中又出现了另一个声音，拓恒国曾经的恶行难道就被忘记了吗？杀父之仇就这样放弃了？我拼命的摇头，希望坚定自己的立场，是的，我是父亲的儿子，我是长老的希望，我不能放弃仇恨，我应该让拓恒国血债血偿。只有这样，我才能起在马背上和族人一起奔赴战场。在离开时，我忍住不望向他可能在的方向，因为那会让我动摇。

路上我一言不发，青腾仿佛看出我的变化，他不断地提醒我，这是去战场，不可掉以轻心，否则会丧命的，我知道他是在担心我，可他却突然出言问我，你喜欢江之君？我沉默了，他没有等我回答，就直接问，为什么？我说，我一定在什么地方见过他。否则我不会总梦见他。青腾难以置信的看着我，我知道这个理由太勉强。但是青腾直白的说，列，你要知道，他迟早要离开这里的，说不定还会发生像上一个巫女那样的出逃，到时候，你就不得不杀他；而且他身份不明，面孔上又有明显的拓恒国血统，非我族类，其心必异。

对于青腾所说的事情，我又何尝不知，可是我忍不住反驳他，如果这些事情时发生在伊云身上呢，你会怎么办？当时的我只专注于自己的苦恼，忽略了青腾一闪而过的痛楚，他沉默了许久，才开口，如果是我，我可以放弃族长之位，带她离开，可你，不行！我只知道他的意思，却不知道他所说的是事实，我苦笑地问他，那你说我该怎么办？青腾看着我，许久没有说话，他了解我，所以他知道他所说的办法一定会伤害我。

事情因为战事被搁浅，拓恒国的攻势很猛烈，赤炼族已经连连败退了，在这样下去，我们就必须的撤退了，否则死伤惨重，可族长却始终没有下达撤退的命令，屋漏偏逢连夜雨，夜里，拓恒兵居然发动偷袭，我和青腾妥善的调度才稳住了军心，可是却让我意想不到是，他居然会出现在我们面前，手中拿着长老的领牌，并且抓住了一个俘虏，也因为他，我们获得了喘息的机会，撤退到楼亚。可他又一次置身犯险的去暗杀拓恒国的将领，这是我们三个次长谁也不敢轻易决定的。而他为了迫使拓恒国退兵，竟不顾自身的安危。那一夜，我根本无法入睡，他完全不必这样做，可他……

一去就是好几天，直到族长到达楼亚了，仍然没有他的音信，难道那一夜就是我们最后一次见面吗？我根本没有心情应对族长询问，只是关心前方是否有他的消息，可是我等到的却是将我留在楼亚的命令，无论我怎样的恳求他，他也不同意让我离开。我被关在屋里，每一天都不知道是怎么过来的，看着屋里破旧的四壁，我眼前不断地闪现着他的相貌，紧紧将手臂环抱，想要抓牢他，可是他还是消失了。我后悔的责备自己：如果我不是那么自私的只考虑赤炼族局势，我真地会放手让他去吗？他是我爱的人，我却让他为我去拼命。

终于等到了长老，可是却带来了我军战败的消息，我猛然清醒过来，在我的追问下，才知道他没有死，只是被关押了。我没有片刻犹豫，立刻随着长老赶到了前线，当看到他清冷的眼神和受伤的结痂，我却只能说，对不起。他应该是我们族内的英雄，而不是被关押，可我却无能为力。

一直忙碌于处理族中败退下来的伤员安置，青腾连受了伤也坚持着。我望着面前的地图发呆，青腾轻言道，他在后山腰上。我知道青腾说得他是谁，没有开口，却不由自主地走出去，看到他并不强健的身影，我有点心痛，忍不住上前，却又不知道该如何开口，毕竟是我们欠他的。我甚至觉得如果他没有遇见我就好了，刚这么想着，话就说出了口，他冷漠的回答让我很难受，因为我能感觉到他只是在用这种方式掩饰自己的伤口，我想要保护这样的他，爱护这样的他，我吻了他。

对于我唐突的做法，他的报复让我无所适从，因为我的确怀疑过他，但是我宁可永远不要知道真相。可他却条开血淋淋的事实让我面对，我知道他只是在惩罚我，可心里还是会受伤害。看着他离开的背影，我知道总有那么一天我也要这样看着他离开。


	33. 番外（下）

看着远处的他正在收拾行囊，即使混杂在衣衫褴褛的人群中，他依然那么耀眼，可是我却不能靠近一步。我无数次的追问自己我是不是也可以想青腾所说得那样放弃族长之位，我是不是也可以带他离开这是非之地，如果我做到了，他是不是真的会和我一起走呢。困扰着我的问题越来越多，到底谁才是真正的奸细，难道真的是如他所想的？可青腾完全没有这么做的必要，那会是谁呢？还有长老为什么会将令牌交由他，而不是三位次长中的任何一位，难道长老有什么别的计划？我不愿意去怀疑他，也不愿去怀疑青腾和长老，可是事实摆在眼前，的确有一些不为人知的事情发生了。

我很想去问他，可又不知道如何开口。所以一直避而不见，以免尴尬。可白虎好像察觉到我的内心，硬是拉着我去了我们之前常去的山丘，走了许久，也没有看到他的身影，心里的痛楚化成了嘲笑，他怎么会来这里，这里只是我留下美好回忆的地方，对他而言，也许什么也不是。我居然还怀着希望而来，可当我失望的要离开的时候，他熟悉的声音竟让我一愣，信口答话。谁知，他一语道破，我们之间有太多的问题，我不知道该先说哪个，犹豫再三，提出了我的怀疑——长老为何会将令牌交给他？他轻描淡写地说，因为我答应救赤炼族。我相信了，之后，我又找不到话可以说。他本想说什么，可当他看到我的眼睛时，他的话嘎然而止，我似乎看懂他眼中的含义，他不接受我的感情。我不想他为了此事为难，干脆一口气把话说出来，之君，我知道你迟早要离开，而我喜欢你，是我自愿的，你不必有负担。  
可他却冷冷的提醒我，列，你的善良迟早害死你。

我苦笑着，忽然心一动，想起了一件事——赤炼族对待爱人的誓言。我怕他走后就再没有机会了。我迫不及待的拉着他来到父亲的墓前，就算我不能和他在一起，也要让父亲见到我最爱的人，让父亲见证我对他的感情。

出人意料的是，他居然主动吻了我，身体瞬时间僵硬，我不知所措的享受着他的亲吻，渐渐的，我忍不住探进他的“领地”，体会着难以置信的幸福感。那一刻，我真的有了拥抱他的想法，很想留住他，想一辈子没有仇恨，只有我和他。但时间没能停留在那一刻，他轻轻的推开我，我忽然从梦境中清醒过来，他是要离开的，看着他清澈的眼神，我点点头。可他却告诉我，列，在你没有成为族长之前，我不会离开。我当时以为自己在做梦，随即心中不断自问，真是真的？是真的吗？因为幸福来得让我措手不及。

当我还沉浸在幸福中的时候，却不知道不幸已经离我不远了。巫女平白无故的消失了，现在知道他身份的人都知道巫女对他的重要性，嫌疑最大就是他。可是我从他的表情里看不到一丝痕迹，多少个想法在脑海里萦绕，最后我决定帮他逃走，我甚至没有想过也许我会被派去追杀他。可他却莫名其妙地告诉我，列，你去找赤流，巫女仍在她的住处，保护好她。我不明其意，只道他打算自己去领罪，可他哪里知道赤炼族对待拓恒国的刑法有多残酷。我劝他逃走，可他坚决不肯，反道，我不会失信于你的。我克制不住地抱紧他，如果他死了，我绝不苟活。

列，巫女对我而言，没你想得那么重要。临行前他告诉我，我愣住了，如果巫女对他没有那么重要，那什么才是你想要的？来不及多想，我赶往赤流那里，她正准备去审讯大会，我要她和我一起去找巫女，赤流误以为我想替他洗刷冤情，坚决不同意，我告诉她，此时恐怕有人嫁祸于之君，想借刀杀人，难道你想被拓恒国的人利用吗？赤流是个明白事理的女孩，她也是知道之君暗杀拓恒将领的少数几个人之一，所以同意与我前去找巫女。

到了巫女的住所，赤流尽忠职守的让我等在外面，而她独自进去，我提醒她，一定要找得仔细些。因为我相信他不会对我说谎的。果不其然，约摸两个时辰，赤流带着昏迷不醒的冥绯出来了，我几乎高兴得跳起来，他果然没有骗我，我又怎么可以辜负他的信赖。赤流也相信了他，我让她先赶过去，通知长老不要对之君用刑。可没想到，赤流却突然冒出来一句，列哥，你是不是很喜欢江之君？我看着她倔强的表情，说不出安慰的话，只是点头。她深吸了一口气，慢慢的说，我明白了。然后转身跳上马背，头也不回的飞驰而去。我隐约能感觉到她对我的好感，但是感情的事，不是可以强求的，就像我对他，就像赤流对我。有几个人能像青腾那样遇到一个与自己相爱相守的人。

可当我感到审讯大会，我只看到伊云躺在血泊中，青腾抱着她的尸首痛哭，就在刚才我还羡慕的这对人儿，就霎那间阴阳两隔。我一步一步的走过去，腿像灌了铅一般，沉重地挪动，忽然一只手拉住了我，我茫然的看向手的主人，是他。他不会理解我的心情，因为这一幕就像是我和他，他如果留在这里多一天，他的危险就会多一天，终有一天，我们是不是也会走到这一步。他松开了手，我走过去，抱住了青腾，就像抱住以后的我，眼泪忍不住地流下来。

我陪着青腾埋葬了伊云，这期间青腾一言不发，仿佛看不到我们似的，只是不断地对着伊云的尸首说话，我知道他恨之君，因为是之君逼死了伊云。等他平静下来，他对我说的第一句话竟是，我要见他。我知道该来的迟早要来的，腾，如果死一个人可以让你解恨，我愿意替他。青腾猛地抬头对上我的眼睛，布满血色的眼睛充满了愤怒，但很快就被克制住。青腾沉静的声音让人发冷，谁死了，她也活不过来。列，我是恨他，但我不会杀他的。

我已经有很多天没有回家了，不知道他怎么样了，可看到他，我一句话也说不出来，最后我只是告诉他，青腾要见你。可他冷笑的表情，与凛冽的回答让我心如刀割，我缓慢的吐出两个字，现在。谁知，他毫不犹豫得出了帐篷，那种决绝的离别让我忍不住开口叫他，可是却又不知道应该说些什么，他冰冷的声音一下一下砸在我的心里，你是怕我被杀，还是怕我杀了他？

他离开后，我不安的在帐中走来走去，青腾到底要见他做什么，为什么不肯告诉我呢，我越想越担心，慌忙跳上马背，冲了出去，却与返回的他不期而遇。看到他沉默的脸，看到他清澈的眼，我不知是该怎么做，才能化解我们之间的隔阂，从什么时候开始，我们变成了这样，是什么让我们走到今天的地步，我无奈的看着他……

过了没多久，青腾自动要求离开赤练族，因为伊云的事情，他已经不被信任了。他带走了不多的行囊，送行的人也就是我，赤流，扎克，显得有些凄凉，青腾一路上没有什么话，连扎克都变得不多言。最后告别时，他只对我说，列，早知道他可以信任，我也许应该早点离开。我知道青腾所说的是他，我这时才明白，原来青腾早就知道伊云的事情了，只是用情太深。  
最后，青腾附耳对我轻言，要想他不死，你最好留意身边的人。我不明白他的意思，但是我知道青腾对他已不是恨之入骨。这让我很欣慰。

青腾走后，又过了一个多月的平静生活，长老让我去见她，告诉我，苍黎国国君的寿辰就要到了，赤炼族每年都在此时进贡，今年也不例外。往年都是有两个次长一起负责，可是今年发生了太多的事情，青腾已经不可能去了，而楼亚那边的军备也需要人员看守，赤洪被长老安排负责楼亚。赤流本可以代替赤洪的，但是苍黎国对女人很歧视，所以赤流没有资格出席，就连身为女性的长老，都不得不穿男人的衣服才可以入宫，这还是因为她的身份高贵。

当我询问谁和我们一起去时，长老笑得很古怪，说，江之君。我一听，反而有些不明白，长老怎么信任他吗？可能是看到我好奇的表情，长老笑着解释，族中尚且无人能去，而江之君也算是为我族立下了功劳，这样做是为了慢慢让族人接受他，容纳他。这是我万万没有想到的，长老已经认同他，我欣喜地看着长老，她慈爱的拍拍我的肩，说，早些回去吧，把消息告诉他，你们一起做好准备。再过几日，就要出发了。

我难以置信的点点头，冲出长老的帐营，跳上马，想把这个好消息快些告诉他，他不用再担心被族人排挤，被人误会。当我冲到他面前时，我不由得紧张起来，犹豫了半天才开口，之君，你……你愿不愿意和我们一起去苍黎国？他抬起头，平静得看着我，仿佛看透我一般，我有些尴尬的避开他的眼睛，不知过了多久，听到他的声音，好的，需要做什么准备？听到他波澜不惊的声音，我的心开始下沉，他还是不能释怀，无奈的沉默在我们之间蔓延。

 

第一部完结


End file.
